Sweet Dreams
by Blossom-in-Bloom
Summary: Sakura gets trapped in an alternate universe where she finds her self married to Kiba through an arranged marriage and women are subjugated against becoming shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone so I just wanted to thank everyone who happens to come across my story and let everyone know this is my first story ever. I came up with the idea for this story in a dream and it kept nagging at me until I eventually wrote it down. So please like and Review!

Beta props go to- Darksorcerer888

(Thank you for taking this story and making it even better)

Disclamer - I dont own Naruto. Just like to play with them;)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was in sweltering hot, that's all there was to it, thought Sakura as she wiped sweat-drenched locks of light-pink hair from in front of her eyes, letting them fall back with the rest of her hair trailing down her back. And this is why I used to keep my hair short, thought Sakura dryly. It wasn't as though kunoichi, much less Jōnin kunouchi like Sakura, weren't trained to handle such extreme temperatures. It was that very few of them actually liked working in such conditions. Sakura wasn't one of those few. On days like these in the middle of the summer heat, especially on missions to the deserts of Suna, of all places, any kunoichi, no, any shinobi with a brain found some excuse to give to the Hokage to get out of working. In Suna, there wasn't even the luxury of the dense of the woods to shade them from the harsh, blinding glare of the sun. As Sakura and her companions grew closer to their destination, the trees started to become fewer and farther in between. Even at their break neck pace, there was no wind to be had.

How is that even possible? Sakura half whined and half wondered in the back of her head. Science dictated that their movement thru the air should cause wind resistance, even if there wasn't any movement in the air itself.

Despite all of her internal complaints, tho, she was happy to be out on a mission. It had been a long time since she had been out, especially with Tsunade training her at the hospital and Naruto always out training with Jiraiya. Sakura knew that Naruto's training to become Hokage, was hard work, and she was extremely proud of him, but a huge part of her had missed the everyday life of a shinobi. She'd longed to feel the wind in her hair and smell the rusty aroma of her kunais as she twirled them between her fingers. As much as she loved being a medical ninja and saving lives, her heart longed for the freedom that came with being a shinobi. My new team wasn't all that bad, either, she thought idly. They weren't Team Seven, no one could replace Team Seven, but they worked pretty damn good together. Indeed, Sakura's new team ran like an well-oiled machine: orders were carried out and were done in a timely manner with no distractions. Definitely not like Team Seven was with Naruto involved. She couldn't blame Naruto not being as well disciplined as the shinobi in her new team, it was his nature to be the knuckle-head that everyone loved. She, for one, loved Naruto like a family, being well accustomed to said knuckle-headed behavior. To her, it was one of his many charms. Even tho she missed Naruto, Sakura was happy with her new temporary team, with only one minor exception…

"You know… you look pretty damn hot when you're all sweaty like that, princess," Kiba commented, eying her up and down. Ah, there it is, she thought dryly. "I wonder if you would look that pretty working up a sweat doing something else?" Kiba winked at her while making his snide innuendo. Shino, who was generally the one who kept Kiba's perverse attitude in check, was down at the river, collecting drinking water for the team. Obviously, the water wouldn't be fit for a civilian to drink without severe filtration, but the wonders of the shinobi immune system was something that constantly baffled civilian medical professionals.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had been evading Kiba's advances and crude pick-up lines for the past couple of weeks, ever since she had joined the team. She had taken Hinata's place, as the navy-haired kunoichi had to take a leave of absence in order to study for her birthright: taking over the headship of the most politically powerful, if massively inbred, clan in Konoha, the Hyūga clan. It had been a shock to the medical kunoichi, when she had asked, even begged, Tsunade to let her go out on a few missions, that she was placed on this team. She would have never guessed that this would be her team, even less the fact that Kiba would become so persistent with his advances since her joining. Granted, Kiba had always made it known that he was attracted to her, but only once in a great while, with a sly comment every month or so in passing, or when he had had one too many drinks at the bar. Sakura had eventually come to accept that it was merely his way of being friendly, and decided with consistency to shrug it off with a snide reply, or simply laugh it off. This might have been surprising to people who knew the rosette kunoichi, even more so those that had known Tsunade, her Sensei and mentor. Both women were known for making men that had the audacity to make such comments live to regret it (or not).

It was becoming ridiculous, tho. Ever since she and Kiba had been on the same team it had become a daily thing, if not more frequent! It was like a broken record. Kiba would make a snide comment, or began to crowd her personal space, causing Sakura to almost throw up in her mouth, or clench her fist as she tried not to punch the Shinobi Casanova for all he was worth with a filled a chakra infused fist.

Sakura had to keep her cool, tho. This was the only team in need of a medic. If this didn't work out, it was back to the hospital for her and long nights on that dreadful night shift. Her freedom, the wind in her air, the rusty smell of well-worn kunais that filled the air; she would lose it all. Don't get her wrong she was attracted to Kiba.. very attracted. In fact, whenever he took off his shirt to cool off in the river, she had trouble keeping focus on herself, let alone avoid staring with copious drool pooling in her mouth. No, being attracted to Kiba wasn't the issue, only an annoying symptom. The true problem was that all the things that Kiba said to her were patently insincere. There was no substance to his comments. They were all just empty lines to get into his bed.

It was a well known fact, that Kiba was attracted to anything with two legs of the female gender. That might be giving him too much credit, thought Sakura dryly. I mean, there isn't exactly an abundance of females of one or three legs on the planet. Plus, the rumors of members of the Inuzuka clan taking their obsession with dogs to the x-rated level are the stuff of legend. Either way, Kiba had a reputation for himself, he was in love with the female body and had no problem showing it. It definitely wasn't a secret that Kiba had gotten around. Now granted, all the women that had graced his bed over the years were all very, how should it be put?… generous with their telling of his performance in certain areas, which had been enough to make Sakura curious. Sakura could have easily been one of those girls if she had wanted to be. With age, Sakura had become one of the refined beauties of Kahona. Her face had evened out finally with her kami awful forehead, she had let her hair grow out with her lack of action as a shinobi. Her locks looked like pure ribbons of pink bubblegum silk, contrasting stunningly with her mint-green eyes. She had also filled out in all the right places over the years. Along with her exercise regimen, which included copious squats, had continued to pay off over the years, it all came together, giving her a toned hourglass figure. She could have easily had Kiba, or any other man in Konoha, eating out of the palm of her hand had she wished. There was just one problem that came with being one of the girls that shared Kiba's bed… that was all that they ever did. Sakura flat out refused to be one of those sleazy girls flaunting around what she did in the privacy of her own bedroom, or just be one of Kiba's many conquests. To make matters even more intolerable, Sakura was what one would call a hopeless romantic. After Sasuke, she had refused to become romantically involved with another man, not unless she knew he returned her feelings wholeheartedly. The rosette knew that if she spent the night with Kiba, her heart would go right along with the act, but for a guy like Kiba, any more than a one-night stand or a casual, open relationship was out of the cards. No, Sakura would resist her attraction to Kiba, if only to save herself from future heartbreak.

Finally, Shino returned, pulling Sakura away from her introspection. She took a deep breath and excused herself to bathe in the river.

Sakura dunked her head in the cool, refreshing water, flipping her flowing pink locks down her bare back. The cool water was like ecstasy after the long travel in the sweltering heat. She proceeded to scrub her face and arms, trying to get the layers of dirt off, not caring about her clothes, which were now soaked to the bone. On a day like this one, they would dry in a matter of an hour anyways.

Okay one more dunk and I'll be done, thought Sakura. She would also feel a little bit more human. Coming up from the water, tho, Sakura paused, that chakra signature… it was unfamiliar, the strength of which meant that 1, it was close, and 2, it was powerful. Very quickly she leaped from the water onto dry land, turning to face the source of the chakra, as best as she could figure, and pulled out one of her kunais in one fluid motion while drwing all of her chakra into her legs and hands, to provide either a speedy getaway or an explosive offense. She needed to make the critical decision soon, was this fight or flight. If only I could see him! She thought frantically. She could still feel their chakra, so she knew that they were near, but to her other five senses, she was completely alone. Okay, keep calm, Sakura, she thought and waited patiently, as making the first move in a situation like this could be a drastic miscalculation. She had to keep calm. Years of training had taught her that much. Sakura then blinked quickly as something caught her eye. Was that a glimmer in the water? Or was that the flash of someone running? Sakura gripped her kunai tighter, preparing for a split-second decision. It seemed that that decision was already being made for her though, when something suddenly appeared 20 feet in front of her. When Sakura had been a genin, she would have been frozen with shock by the abruptness of the appearance, but the rosette kunoichi had seen a lot of things in her time, and had learned that showing fear did nothing but give her enemy the advantage. Even if she had felt the terror that she had felt when facing Sasori of the red sand and having no one but an old puppet mistress to back her up, she still would not have shown it. The mysterious man in front of her appeared as tho his body was shifting in and out of existence, like he was but a glimmer, or a mirage of himself.

"You know, I've been waiting to get you alone for days now," the man said with a sickly-sweet, sinewy voice. "No matter, this will be over quickly for us both.

Sakura had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. It seemed that her decision had been made for her by the reality of the situation, she couldn't take this man alone. As she calculated the distance between her camp and the river, she figured that it would take about a one-minute dash for her to reach the boys. With maturity came knowing your own limits and being able to trust your own instincts. Right now, her instincts were telling her that this man (or thing) was way beyond her limits to handle alone. Just as Sakura was about to make a leap into the nearest tree, facing the right direction, but it was to late. In a split-second, the man had disappeared before her eyes and relocated directly behind her. Before she even had a chance to blink, she felt the knife digging into her back and heard his sickly sweet voice whisper: "Sweet dreams." After that, everything faded to black.

Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open, only to instantly shut them, in fear from being blinded by the bright light from above that instantly invaded her senses upon her opening them. Recovering from her unconsciousness, she could hear the sound of machinery beeping and smell the sterilization of the room. She was instantly relieved, realizing that she was in the hospital. Oh but the lecture I'll get from Tsunade once she learns I'm awake, she thought in terror. I likely won't see the outside of Konoha for at least six months, and that's if I'm lucky! Sakura groaned. At least I'm alive. When that man stabbed me in the back, I thought I was a goner! That she was alive, despite her close shave with death, was truly something to thank Kami for. She settled in and waited for her fate with Tsunade. Thirty minutes later, after considering how many sake bottles it would take to bribe Tsunade into letting her have another chance in the field, and forgetting this little incident, a nurse walked in, one she had never seen before, which was surprising to Sakura, as she knew pretty much everyone on the staff at Konaha's local hospital. What if my condition was so dire that they had to relocate me to one of the bigger hospitals in the land of fire? Sakura asked herself, horrified at the thought. If that's the case then…

"Oh good, you're awake!" exclaimed the nurse, startling Sakura from her thoughts as she checked the rosette's vitals. "Don't worry your nice and safe in Kanoha's hospital. You had a little bit of a fall but your vitals seem fine, so you seem to be good to go. You just need to have one more look over from the head nurse, then your husband should come to take you home."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "M-My, my husband?" Sakura was completely at a loss for words, looking around, wondering whether this woman had mistaken her chart for someone else's.

"Why yes, Mrs. Inuzuka. Truly, you didn't hit your head that hard that you forgot about your husband, Kiba Inuzuka, the next heir in line to the Inuzuka clan. If you don't mind me saying, you are one lucky lady. You must be so proud to marry into such a prominent clan, and to a clan heir none-the-less!" the nurse said, sighing dreamily. All the while, Sakura looked as if she had just had an aneurysm. The nurse looked at her, concerned. "I'm so sorry, ma'am, if I had over spoken. I do that sometimes, getting carried away with myself. It gets me into trouble quite often." During the woman's babbling, Sakura somehow managed to find her voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I think you might have gotten my chart mistaken with someone else's, or someone might be playing a trick on you, for that matter. As far as I know, Kiba Inuzuka is not married, and I know without a doubt that I am not."

The nurse then looked at her, chuckling. "Very funny, ma'am." At Sakura's serious face, though, the nurse's face went from amused to worried. "Oh dear, you're not kidding, are you? You are Sakura Inuzuka correct? Once Sakura Haruno?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, yes," replied Sakura, getting more confused by the moment.

"Oh dear," said the nurse, before quickly going over her vitals and charts once more before jotting down some notes. "Well, this isn't really my place to say this… the head nurse will go over more with you when she arrives, but I believe you are suffering from some slight memory loss."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Sakura in a voice barely above a whisper, afraid to hear the answer. The nurse sighed.

"Ma'am, I don't say this to frighten you, but you and Mr. Inuzuka have been married for a little over a year now."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so second chapter is up! Not 100% happy with it a lot of transitioning in this chapter, but alas it was needed for where i want to take this story. Also I want to give a big shout out to my first followers and favorites Thank you beliee and freakhorrorchick and a big thank you also to karolina and Zhaneee you have no idea how much that made my day and encouraged me to write

As always like and review please

P.s still looking for a Beta

Sakura immediately burst into laughter. Oh, this is rich! Who had set her up to this? Kiba?... Tsunade?... Was this one of her punishments for not being more careful. Sakura was waiting for the nurse to let her in on the joke finally, once she realized that Sakura had caught on. But the nurse only stared at her, like she had lost her mind. Okay, this wasn't funny anymore. Sakura was known for her short temper, and this was grading on thin ice. "What is going on here? Where is Tsunade?" Sakura immediately demanded. "I want to see her"

"You tripped by a misplaced branch ma'am, and landed head first on the concrete you were unconscious for about 30 minutes to an hour. The head nurse should be in about 30 minutes to an hour, she's seeing other patients at the moment", the nurse explained . She then excused herself looking as if she pitied Sakura. If there was anything Sakura hated more than being on the short end of a joke, it was being pitied. Whoever had started this had taken it way too far, and she was going to get the bottom of this.

Sakura blinked her eyes open again. How long has she been asleep? She must have drifted off somewhere waiting for Tsunade, and what was this huge furry lump underneath her left arm? She looked immediately down her left arm to find Akamaru nestled in her side. As irritated as she was, this warmed her heart just a tad, she always did have a thing for big dogs. Wait a minute... if Akamaru is here that can only mean...Sakura searched around the room, sure enough, she noticed someone sitting in the corner. Oh, perfect just one of the people she wanted to see. She was just about to lay into Kiba about jokes going too far and not being funny when he beat her to the punch.

"I mean really Sakura, can you least try to fucking watch where you going? I had to leave right in the middle of a clan meeting thinking something horrible happened to you, and low and behold it got interrupted all because what? You tripped and hit your fucking head! I'm not your babysitter you're a grown woman try to act like one."Sakura was literally thrown and speechless for that matter. It's one thing to take a joke this far, but to be lecturing her like she is some innate child? Does he not know who she is?

If it wasn't for the IV stuck in her arm and she would be already on the other side of the room sinking his face to the back wall. Because she didn't really fancy yanking IVs out of her arm this morning, she settled for doing a verbal likeness to beating him senseless.

"Kiba do you realize who you're fucking"- Sakura then remembered where she was and how paper thin these walls were. Sakura might have a short temper, but she did remember there's a time and place for everything, and right now she needed to keep her cool. Playing into this little game would only make things worse. With gritted teeth, Sakura explained. "Kiba I would tread very..." sakura had to suck in another breath "very lightly if I were you... This isn't a funny game anymore. Can you just knock it off and tell me what happened down at the river. Did you and Shino bring me back here? Kiba only stared at her blankly like he missed a key part of the conversation. "Hello?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura?" Kiba finally managed to speak "On the way back from your morning walk you tripped on the fucking sidewalk and hit your head, and what river?"

Sakura sighed exasperated "Kiba don't play dumb with me... we were on a mission to Suna you, me, and Shino to pick up those scrolls for Tsunade remember? I went down to the river and a rogue ninja attacked me. Now I'm here in the hospital and you guys think it's funny to play this game on me when it's gotten old about maybe an hour ago."

Kiba suddenly started to chuckle. "What kind of drugs do they have hooked up to IV Sakura? You never went on a mission, women aren't even allowed to become a ninja let alone even use chakra you know that.

"Kiba this isn't funny anymore I'm really trying to keep my patience simply because this is my work setting but I might just have to punch your face into that wall if you don't knock it off. I am a full-fledged Shinobi of the Hidden leaf just as much as you are, and I know for a damn fact you and I are not married let alone ever even been romantically involved! I want to see Tsunade now."

Kiba's chuckle had changed to a look of seriousness "Sakura what the hell has gotten into you I"- Just before Kiba could finish his sentence though, Tsunade walked in.

"Hello Mr. Inuzuka, I see your wife had a little bit of an accident today, and how are we feeling now?" Tsunade exclaimed while scanning her charts.

Before Sakura could even reply Kiba interject, "good, except we seem to be losing our marbles today. Oh and going a little batshit crazy"

Tsunade while still reading over her notes replies "hmm, yes well it seems that your wife has suffered from some memory loss. According to my nurse's notes, she doesn't remember anything about your marriage."

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

"It seems your wife has hit her head harder than we originally thought, to what extent her memory is loss we are unsure of at the moment, her memory should restore though in the next couple of weeks or so." "Mrs. Inuzuka how are you feeling as of right now?" Tsunade finally directed her attention towards Sakura.

"Tsunade it's me... your Apprentice, this really isn't a funny joke anymore you guys..." Tsunade looked at her with sympathy but also Sakura could see there was no sign of recognition at all. "Y-you don't recognize me do you.. ?" Realization finally hit Sakura.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Inuzuka this is our first time meeting. In a coma-like state the mind can sometimes conjure up weird dreams sometimes with people you've never even met or seen in passing can play huge personal roles in our dreams," Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura's anagnorisis hit her in a tidal wave, nobody here was playing a joke on her. Was there less oxygen in here than before? or was she started to hyperventilate? Tsunade intervened calmly stroking her hand. "It's okay Mrs. Inuzuka this can be a very scary time for you, but I trust and assure you that you are in good hands. The best thing for you to do is to be able to return to everyday normal life and with luck, memories will return with it okay?" Sakura slowly nodded her head, trapped in her own thoughts. She knew she wasn't crazy and she knew that she didn't dream her other life, as much as they were trying to assure her she did.. No, her other life was very much real and whatever that man or thing had done to her, it had transported her into an alternate universe of some sort. Right now she would just keep her mouth shut until she figured out a solution. The last thing she needed was everyone thinking she was that kind of crazy and on a one way trip to the mental institution. No, she would play along until she knew more information.

"Alright Mr. Inuzuka" Tsunade exclaimed, pulling Sakura from her thoughts, "all her other vitals are fine, and she seems healthy besides for her memory loss, I believe you should be able to take her home as soon as she's done being checked out. I've scheduled another appointment with one of our doctors in a month, to check and see how your memory recovery is doing okay." She now looked to Sakura. Sakura again could only nod, she was still too in shock to really enter into any conversations.

"Alright, how long should that be because I am missing a very important client meeting right now?" Kiba asked.

"The nurses are working on it right as we speak" Tsunade explained "but it should still take about another 30 to 40 minutes before we are able to fully release her."

Kiba sighed angrily "I'm going to be in so much shit for this, do you at least know how to get to the Inuzuka compound?" Now looking at Sakura.

Again pulling Sakura from her thoughts, she blinked at him. Is it still on the north side of kahuna in the Shinobi districts?

"Yeah" Kiba explained "then you should be able to find your way home."I have to run if you get lost look for the clan symbol in front of the gates". The lump on her left side finally moving to stand at Kibas sid, but not before giving Sakura one solid lick to the cheek. Kiba then ran off, Sakura still in shock was astounded that Kiba just left her at the hospital. Even though she did know her way around and she felt perfectly fine, wasn't he supposed to be her husband? Maybe she hadn't had a boyfriend a really long time, but as far as she knew wouldn't he be concerned about her at the very least making it home safe? She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even realized that Tsunade had left the room.

About 45 minutes later, she was finally walking outside of the hospital doors. Well.. everything looks to the same, she scanned around Kahona. She idly wondered how much different this realm was to her own. At one last attempt of praying that maybe Kiba and Tsunade were playing a horribly dirty trick on her, she stopped by her apartment. It was in the civilian district, near the center of Kahona. It was an older District and the houses showed proof of that, being worn with age. Sakura didn't mind, though, each house had its own characteristics and stories to tell. Besides the inside of her house was recently remodeled anyways so it wasn't like she was living without any of the nice extremities. Once Sakura got to the front door though she realized she didn't have her keys. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. She had left her keys in her pack back at the campsite when Kiba and Shino were on that mission. Sakura fondled the top of the door rim feeling for her spare key, but none was to be found. Giving up Sakura finally looked through the window, desperate to see her furniture. What she saw though only filled her with despair. None of the stuff was hers, it didn't even look like her apartment anymore. In fact, it looked like they never even did the remodeling. Sakura turned her back to the house and slowly slid down the wall. She knew for a fact Kiba and Tsunade couldn't pull a trick this sound. No, she was definitely in another realm, for what reason, and for how long, was a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

All right everyone New Chapter. Just wanted to thank everyone for their love and support it means the world truly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura stood outside the front Gates, staring at the Inuzuka Clan symbol above the archway. Well, this was definitely it, Sakura thought. By walking in these gates she would be resigning herself to accepting her predicament and temporarily saying goodbye to her old life. Was there less air than before again? Calm down Sakura it's only temporary, right? And besides Tsunade assured you that you were with good people, right? Even in a different realm, Tsunade wouldn't send her someplace she was unsafe. Also, they were a clan that bonded with dogs, she like dogs. How bad could they be? It's not like they bite... oh God they bond with dogs, what if they do bite?! Calm down Sakura, you're being irrational. It's now or never, you can't keep standing out here like an idiot... just walk inside.

Sakura slowly walked inside, resigning herself to her fate. After deciding that the biggest house must be the one Kiba's family resides in, or at least she hoped. Sakura walked to the front door and paused. Should I knock, or just go inside? This was supposedly her home for over a year-and-a-half now after all, but she didn't feel that way.. The politeness in her overrode everything else, and she finally decided to knock (stupid as it may look) A few seconds after hesitantly knocking on the door, the door peaked open. A woman no more than five years older than Sakura opened the door. Instant recognition hit the woman's face as she saw Sakura and she instantly hugged her.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sakura was startled, to say the least, she realized this must be Kiba's sister, Hana, by her looks and age. Sakura hugged her back hesitantly.

"Yeah, well I seemed to have been a bit clumsy this morning," Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Hana backed away suddenly, "you probably don't remember me." she looked away embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's okay," Sakura said hastily, "Tsunade-er-the head nurse said my memories should be returning within a couple weeks"(she knew that wouldn't be the case, but why not play along)

"And they will," Hana said smiling at her. Sakura could instantly tell she like Hana. At least she had one friend in this realm, remembering Kiba's demeanor earlier that day. "What am I doing though? Making you stand out in the doorway, like you're some stranger. Come inside." Hana stepped aside to let Sakura in. Sakura hesitantly stepped inside, looking around. Sakura instantly noticed they had a rustic Japanese interior with wood sliding doors and wooden floors with bamboo covered walls. The decor was set in all dark browns and different shades of reds. It was very calming to Sakura, to her surprise since her old house was set in all spring colors. Following Hana down the hallway, she noticed pictures hanging on the wall. She first noticed pictures of Kiba as a baby, which Sakura hated to admit but were surprisingly cute. Was that one of him sitting on a toilet? Sakura chuckled. Then Sakura noticed another picture, was that her? It was a wedding photo, and sure enough, it was her and Kiba in what looks like their wedding photo. She lightly touched the frame, she looked absolutely stunning. She was in a traditional white kimono, half of her hair was pinned back falling loosely in soft curls down her shoulders. It looks like a perfectly traditional wedding photo.. except for one small detail, they looked absolutely miserable. Kiba looked like he could honestly care less, having a placid look on his face, and Sakura looked devastated. You could tell she was trying to smile in the photo, but her eyes said it all. What kind of marriage had she married into?

Hana came up behind her "Yeah that was a pretty stressful day, he is a good man, though maybe a little rough around the edges but I promise once you get to know him better, he's one big puppy.. with not so big a bite" Hana winked at her.

Sakura gulped "So was that not a very happy day for us?"

"Well I don't know who is ever really got excited about an arranged marriage.. but believe it or not I think you and Kiba are a good match for each other. If you both could just get over your stubbornness," she smiled at her lightly touching her shoulders. Sakura hesitantly smiled everything suddenly made sense to her. At least you don't have to act like she was in love with someone she wasn't, she thought with relief. Suddenly, they heard some rustling around the end of the hall.

"Oh, I almost forgot, hey mom guess who's home?" At the end of the hallway, the home opened up into a wide kitchen decorated in all rustic browns. Past the kitchen, Sakura could see the opening doors to what looked like a living room and after that a patio. To the left of the kitchen was a staircase which led to what she could only assume were the bedrooms. Finally, to the right, there was another entry doorway but she was unable to see inside. As soon as she fully into the kitchen she could see someone cutting vegetables.

"Oh good, you're home Sakura, you can help with dinner."

"Mom, she just got out of the hospital," Hana exclaimed

"Hana, she has memory loss, she's not an invalid. The best thing for her to do is to go back to doing normal everyday life."

Sakura gulped, she had never met Kiba's mother in person, only seeing her in passing and at the hospital, but it didn't mean she hadn't heard of her. Tsume was known to be a fearsome woman in her realm, being head to one of the toughest clans. Not only that, but she was told to be a person who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Well, too late to turn and run now, Sakura thought sadistically.

"No Hana, it's ok. I don't mind helping out at all" Sakura exclaimed.

"See, that's the spirit!" Tsume exclaimed. Tsume then handed her the knife to start cutting vegetables

Cooking turned out to be a fun experience with Tsume and Hana. She learned that Tsume it wasn't as scary as she seemed. Through her tough exterior she seemed to be a caring and devoted wife and mother and Hannah was just as sweet as can be.

"So do you guys have jobs outside of taking care of the house?" Sakura asked.

Tsume chuckled, "we don't even have close to enough time for that. After all the cleaning, taking care of the pups and cooking, there's hardly room for personal time. These boys would be running around chasing their tails if we didn't keep things running smoothly."

"Oh.." Sakura said. This was going to be rough, thought sakura. She never did picture herself a typical housewife it just wasn't in her.

"So you're married to then?" Sakura asked Hana. Tsume answered for her though, "No, but she will be next fall. She is engaged to be married to a prominent clan heir in Suna. At this Sakura looked to Hana, at her mother's words, Hana looked defeated. If Sakura had to picture it, it would be the same look she saw on the photo of herself in the hallway, recalling her words, "who is ever really got excited about an arranged marriage."

Sakura felt for her at that moment, and then she realized she felt for herself because she was in the exact same predicament.

Finally, when they were setting the table (which turned out to be in that hidden room to the right) they heard the door open. Kiba and his father entered the dining area. Sakura paused to get a good look at Kiba's father. In her realm he had disappeared when Kiba was a young boy, so no one really knew what he looked like. She was surprised to see he looked it exactly like Kiba, or should she say Kiba looked exactly like him. The only difference she could really tell was in the age lines around his eyes and mouth, which she had to admit it didn't look half bad. If this was to tell how Kiba would look with age, it was a good sign. Sakura shook her head, why should this even matter was beyond her. This is it an alternate realm and in her realm, how Kiba looked with age definitely didn't matter. Sakura finally looked to Kiba and was instantly shook with butterflies. What was happening to her? She shook it off knowing that anybody finding out they're in a new marriage would send butterflies towards that said person. Kiba didn't even really acknowledge her though, deep in conversation with his father. Why should It even matter if he acknowledges me, Sakura thought hotly, thinking back to how rude he was at the hospital. This was a fake marriage, she would get through it until she could find out a way to get home. Dinner wasn't too bad filled with the everyday conversation of clan politics and things done throughout the day. Not until Kiba's father brought up the most awkward conversation of all.

"So should we be seeing any new Pups running around anytime soon?" looking towards Sakura and Kiba. Sakura didn't even realize he was addressing them until Kiba started to choke on his food. As this happened his father looked to Sakura expectedly

"I-I'm sorry?" Sakura asked. Sakura was starting to become alarmed, how was she supposed to even answer that question, when she didn't even fully understand Kiba's and her's relationship herself? Who asks this sort of questions at the dinner table anyways?

Seeing Sakura's distress though Hana intervened. "Dad, she is suffering from recent memory loss, maybe we should ask her this question once her memory comes back."

Kiba's dad seemed reluctant to drop the subject but finally resided with saying "alright, but just know son having an heir keeps this clan thriving. You never know what may happen to you on your next mission."

Kiba only nodded saying, "yes sir" looking a little worse for wear from his near-choking incident. Sakura secretly whispered thank you to Hana when no one was looking, Hana only smiled knowingly. After cleaning up dinner Sakura really didn't know what to do with herself. I mean she didn't even know where her room was for that matter.

Tsume lightly touched her on the shoulder."A little lost are we?"

Sakura chuckled lightly "yeah a little, I guess."

Kiba's mother then addressed Kiba, who was standing op from the dining table. "Kiba why don't you show your wife wear your guy's room is" Kiba looked a little exasperated by this but nodded for Sakura to follow. This Kiba was nothing like Kiba at home, at least that one acknowledge her (maybe a bit too much), but that was better than what she was getting now. This Kiba acted as if she was the plague, and they were married in this realm! Sakura followed Kiba silently up the stairwell, Akamaru taking up the rear. The stairs led up to a long hallway with oak wooden doors on each side. Kiba led her down the hallway to the second to the last door on the left-hand side.

"Well, this is it" Kiba exclaimed as he slid the door open for her. As soon as Sakura entered she noticed the bed. It seems like a perfectly fine bed, king sized with a fluffy red and gold comforter, there was just one problem.. there was only one. Sakura started to feel light-headed, what if Kiba expected something from her? In her own realm, she was still a virgin. How could she expect herself to give that up just because they were married to him in some alternate universe? Kiba seemed to not notice any of Sakura's distress though as he stepped inside behind her. Akamaru trailed in after him and settling on his overly large doggie bed, in the corner. Before Sakura could voice any of her distress about the sleeping situation, however, Kiba had excused himself to go take a shower. While Kiba was in the shower Sakura managed to find her pajamas in a large Oak dresser to the left side of the room. She put on the least seductive looking set of pajamas (being a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with scooped v neck). Finally, Sakura threw her hair up into a messy bun hoping that she looked undesirable. Suddenly the bathroom door open. Sakura held her breath anticipating how to reject Kiba advances, only to find him not even dressed in pajamas.

"Well, I'll be back later" Kiba exclaimed, not even really acknowledging Sakura's presence,

"O-okay" Sakura exclaimed, a little lost as to what was going on. Where was he going this late in the evening? Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to fend off a lonesome Kiba tonight. As soon as Kiba shut the door Sakura looked around the room. During her panic, she hadn't been able to really pay attention to the room that much, it seemed that most of the house was decorated in reds and browns. All the furniture was made of fine cherry oak while the curtains, sheats, and upholstery were made of a beautiful cherry red material, all except Akamaru bed which was stark white like his fur. Not being exactly tired yet, Sakura decided to take a shower taking advantage of the fact Kiba was not there. When Sakura was out of the shower, she noticed a big lump of white fur laying on the bed. She almost had the mind to shove him off but then changed her mind, she was missing home at the moment, and a good snuggle buddy wouldn't hurt right now. Sakura crawled into bed pulling the covers over herself and Akamaru. As she did this Akamaru snuggled closer to her. Inhaling deeply Sakura started to think of her friends and family and what they were doing back home, before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone, new chapter is up! Lot of lost hours of sleep went into this chapter. So please enjoy and don't judge grammar and spelling to harshly. Again please, please like and review they make my day really! And I do comment back to every review that isn't guest listed.

Love all you guys

-Blossom

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura tossed and turned slightly, refusing to open her eyes. It had been so long since her bed had felt this good. Usually, her bed was lumpy and stiff leaving her never with a full night's rest. Today was different though, warmth and comfort enclosed her body. Her body just seemed to sink into the bed with just enough support, leaving her in perfect contentment. Why did her bed feel so more comfortable today? Oh well, it didn't matter because she had just found "The Sweet Spot". Just as Sakura was sighing in satisfaction though, she felt something move on the left side of the bed.

Sakura shot her eyes open, she was not alone in this bed.. Sakura slowly turned to her right, please let it just be the neighbor's cat again, she pleaded.

It would seem kami didn't want to be that generous with her today though. As soon as she turned and saw the sleeping man on the opposite side of the bed, an instant scream started to penetrate her lips. She clutched the sheets to herself, what had she done? Did she drink too much the bar? Had she lost her- Just as these thoughts were running through her mind, memories of yesterday started to come to surface. Kiba sat up slowly touching his forehead, "what the fuck, Sakura" Kiba said in his grog half sleepen voice.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba, my memory loss, I forgot where I-" As Kiba had sat up the sheets had fallen away hanging dangerously low on his hips, revealing bronze skin and a lean six pack stopping at the v of his hips. Sakura gulped, oh dear lord kami. Just as Sakura was trying to prevent the drool pooling from her mouth, she noticed something peculiar on him.

What was that on his neck? As Kiba was rubbing his forehead Sakura could see a reddish-brown mark just above his collar bone. Was that a hickey?.. Sakura instantly recalled that Kiba had left late last night. And was that perfume she smelled?.. Sakura couldn't exactly explain it but she could feel the anger boiling inside her. Why she thought the Kiba in this realm would be any different was beyond her. Try and keep calm Sakura. Don't let your anger get the better of you.. Sakura silently repeated to herself.

Kiba suddenly spoke up, interrupting her thoughts "Look princess, I understand your memory loss problems and yadda-yadda," Kiba waved his hand around grumpily "but some of us need our beauty sleep. So, if you would mind not screaming your lungs off at the ass crack of dawn that would be great"

Kiba was about to lie back down when Sakura's anger finally got the better of her. "Yes, hmm.. what a shame to have ruined your beauty sleep since we all see how little you got last night," Sakura said casually adjusting the sheets her lap, but you could hear the malice in the undertones of her voice.

Kiba sat up again turning to look at her, "What?" he said as he rubbed his face exasperated.

"Really Kiba do not have any fucking class?"

Kiba stopped rubbing his face in order to look at Sakura, confusion riddling his face.

"Really Kiba how stupid do you take me for, to seriously not notice that tramp stamp on your neck? or do you seriously just have that much disrespect for me as your wife that you don't even care?"

At no response from him Sakura stood up, pacing helped her keep her cool. "Look Kiba I might have memory loss, or whatever, but it doesn't take a fucking genius to see we don't have a happy marriage. I thought you'd be better that that though," Sakura gestured towards his hickey, "I thought you would have at least some sanctity for the thought of marriage, wanted or not. I mean the least you could do is to try and hide it better. Do me a favor next time you-".

At this point, Kiba had found his voice, "Excuse me?! How dare you lecture me about what I do? When you have no fucking idea how our marriage is." Kiba stood up from the bed at this, revealing him in nothing but his boxers. He stared at Sakura anger riddling his face. When he got no reply, he advanced towards her. "You have memory loss sweetie, so let me clue you in on a little bit. You haven't let me fucking touch you since our wedding night, and ever since then I go out every night and trust me I've come home with worse than one little hickey. And guess what? You've never said a god damn thing, yet even cared for that matter. We may be married but that's only in the political sense sweetie. So, don't act like I'm the criminal here," Kiba stated while pointing into her chest. Sakura slowly backed against the wall, she wasn't expecting this kind of a response or his advances for that matter. She was not used to this side of Kiba or at least it being directed towards her. It was almost like she was his prey, like she was being dominated and to make matters worse she was letting him. Once Sakura was up against the wall Kiba pinned her there with his hand on her left side trapping her in his personal cage. "I have needs Sakura..." he said somberly.

All the sudden Kiba's demeanor changed, his somber look turning to one of mischief like he suddenly had a wicked idea. His hand slowly slid up her side, a smirk slowly curling on his k-nine as he pressed himself against her. "Unless you'd like to start helping me with those needs.. Princess" he lightly whispered the last word in her ear nipping it lightly.

Sakura was caught like a deer in his trap. She could feel the heat pull to her inner thighs. Oh kami, was she was becoming aroused now? Get ahold of yourself Sakura! Don't play into his game. He's just testing you.. focus. At this, Sakura channeled chakra to her arms, pushing Kiba away from herself.

Kiba shook his head, surprised at her sudden strength, coming back to himself he looked at her in smug, sadistic satisfaction, " just as I thought princess.. Nothing but a prude," stating it like he not only proved something to her but himself as well.

At this Kiba turned away from her he jerked on his pants and grabbed a shirt, storming out the door. Akamaru who happened to be in his bed. whined looking towards the door Kiba exited then to Sakura, finally deciding to follow Kiba. Sakura was in utter shock. She was still leaning against the wall, afraid to leave its support. What had just happened?

Later that day after breakfast, Sakura was helping Hana pulling weeds from the garden. Sakura wiped her brow, apparently, this realm was having the same heat spell they were having back home, she thought sadistically. The last time she had pulled weeds was back on team seven as a genin. Sakura lightly chuckled to herself, one time she remembered she got so embarrassed because she had to pull her parent's weeds in their- wait, her parents?

"What are you chuckling about over there?" Hana said happily.

"Oh, nothing really just some silly thought," Sakura couldn't tell her that the last time she pulled weeds was on team seven. Who knew that team even existed in this realm... "Say Hana, what are my parents like?".

Hana looked at her blankly at this question, "Wow, you really did hit your head hard didn't you?.. Well, honestly it doesn't surprise me you don't remember them. We haven't really heard from them since the wedding."

Sakura looked at her confused, "Do I not get along with my parents?" This confused Sakura because in her realm her parents and her shared a very close bond.

"Well, I can't really say that Sakura. All I know is you come from a very prominent family with good genes. Your grandfather on your mother's side was a legendary shinobi in Amegakure or some sorts.

Sakura already knew this but was surprised to hear other people knew about her grandfather. In her realm, only Tsunade really knew her heritage, it's where she inherited her precise chakra control.

"Anyways, when we were arranging the marriage, your parents seemed to dangle you like a piece of jewelry to be bought. You see, even though you come from a prominent clan, I think your parents were in some financial troubles- I'm sorry Sakura I don't mean to degrade your parents so thoroughly, we can drop it-".

"No, please continue Hana, I want to know more." Sakura interrupted her, eager to fit more pieces of the puzzle together.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm positive, please continue," Sakura reassured her.

Hana sighed, "well, when we bought you from-"

"Wait you bought me?" Sakura asked.

Hana looked at her confused, "Yes Sakura, that's how all clan marriages work. The clan has to compensate for the loss of their daughter. It's an old tradition that goes back many generations."

"Oh.." Sakura said. She didn't like the idea of being boughten like some piece of property, but she decided to drop it for the moment

"Anyways," Hana continued "after the wedding and the payment was made, we never really heard from them again, and you never really brought them up for that matter. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were glad to be rid of them and vise-versa.

Sakura looked down at the weed she was currently pulling, it was a lot of information to process all within a morning.

Hanna lightly touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I made you sad Sakura. But I will tell you our family is happy to have you, including Kiba even if he might have trouble showing it." Hana smiled warmly at her.

Yeah right, sure he does.. thought sakura as she remembered this morning's fiasco.

Then Sakura remembered something, "so how do you feel about your fiance in Suna?" Sakura asked.

At this Hana's face turned from warm to serious, "what's there to really say? He's a decent looking man with a prominent clan. We'll bear strong healthy children."

"Yes, but are you happy about it?" Sakura asked

Hana sighed, trying to pull out one particularly tough weed, "What do you want me to say Sakura? Am I happy about it? No. Do I wanna leave my family and all my dreams behind? No. But I will for my family and if it's what my clan asks of me.."

"What do you want, Hana?" Sakura asked.

"That's not a fair question for me to ask of myself Sakura," Hana sighed.

"I didn't ask if it was fair or not, I simply asked what you wanted," Sakura stated.

Hanna sighed again, looking up from her current weed, "if I had a choice, I would want to stay in Konoha, become a vet working with our pups."

Sakura smiled, at least people hadn't changed too much, Sakura thought while thinking back to the Hana in her realm.

Continuing back to her weed Hanna then stated, "But the clan doesn't ask for what I want. It asks what is needed of me. So for my clan, Il let those dreams go.

Sakura lightly touched Hana's shoulder, "Hana, everyone deserves the chance to fall in love and choose his or her own path."

Hana only looked at her confused by this statement, but Sakura only smiled and went back to pulling her weeds.

Later that day Sakura found herself with some free time. Who knew there was so much to do in running a household. Sakura decided to take advantage of this time, and go to the clan library she saw earlier while dusting. Maybe she could find something on alternate realms, something to help her get back home...

Sakura must have thumbed through at least a hundred books and nothing was even close to the experience she had.. Each Jitsu required for more than one person to perform. Unless there was another ninja she was unaware of at the time? But even then, how could she know, when she was knocked unconscious within the first thirty seconds of meeting the first? Even if she happened to narrow down which Jitsu it was, each Jitsu had its own complex reverse cycle Jitsu and that was if it even was one of these and not a newly formed Jitsu. Sakura sighed in frustration, it would seem she was going to be here a bit longer than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone new Chapter! I wanted to apologize for not posting this chapter. I had finals at school, as well as I struggled with the fighting scene in this chapter greatly. I hope you all enjoy though

P.S I want to thank my new beta DarkSorcerer888 for going over my current Chapters and chapters to come.

P.S.S As always please like and review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a few weeks now since the incident with Kiba that one morning. Sakura was starting to become adjusted to her routine. It was like getting used to a new team, everything was clumsy and unorthodox at first, but soon everything starts to come into place and things start to run smoothly. Every night Kiba would leave after his shower, only for Sakura to wake to find him there in the morning. Sakura had come to terms with his nightly outings. To be honest it didn't even feel like a marriage or at least what she thought a marriage should feel like. I mean they barely spoke to each other, let alone had a relationship. Regardless though, she would wake up every morning while Kiba was still in bed and go down and help with breakfast. After breakfast, Kiba would say goodbye to her with a wave of his hand, to be honest, she was surprised she even got that. Then the daily chores started which would lead all the way up to the afternoon time. After lunch she was left with a little bit of free time, which she would either spend in the library reading, (researching on different realms to no avail) or she would spend it with Hana.

In a matter of weeks, she and Hana had become incredibly close. She could fully admit that Hana was probably her only solace in this realm. Even though she was coming to terms with her life here, she missed her old life.

If only I'd never complain to Tsunade about going on a stupid mission. I just had to prove to myself that I was still a worthy of shinobi, she thought bitterly. She would give anything to do basic nurse duties as simple as doing daily check ups. One day Sakura finally had enough, if she was going to have to be here for a while she was going to have to make the best of it.

"I have a request to make," Sakura announced at the dinner table one evening. Amongst all the idle chatter everyone became quiet. Sakura was normally quiet at the dinner table, only really speaking when spoken to; so you can say the least everyone was a bit startled by her actually making conversation. Sakura cleared her throat, nervous now realizing she had everyone's attention. It's now or never Sakura, she chastised herself.

"I would like to start aiding at the hospital," there she said it, she took a slight intake of breath.

Sakura took a chance to glance around the room, what she saw was not good signs. Everyone was looking at her like she had just grown a second head. Sakura started counting the seconds, realizing this is probably the longest this table had ever gone without saying anything. Tsume finally broke the silence, "sorry for the shock Sakura, it's just that in a clan, outside jobs usually aren't something that is done. first of all, there's so much to be done here that we barely have free time to our selfs as is. Secondly, it looks bad on the clan, seeking outside work. People will start to think we can't take care of our own. It makes matters worse because your Kiba's wife, next in line to be clan leader."

"I understand the burden I am asking Tsume," Sakura took a deep breath, "but my memories have still not returned and in the current form I am now, I cannot sit around idly. I need to have an outlet outside of this house or I'm in fear I'll go insane. I've read a few medical books in my time and think I would be a good use to the hospital. I don't even have to work for pay, I can volunteer if that would make it better.'

"I just don't-," Tsume started to explain, but Kiba's dad interrupted her.

"You may help out two days a week if that will help you adjust better. But it is not to interfere with your duty to the clan or your husband. Is that understood?" Kiba's father looked at her steadily, as if he was measuring her worth. Everyone turned to Kiba's father shocked by his statement.

"Yes, yes of course" Sakura happily agreed. Sakura was all smiles as she chanced another look around the table.

Everyone slowly resumed to their conversations seeming uninterested in her now the conflict was resolved, everyone except Kiba.. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would assume he looked hostile. Was his eye twitching right now? Sakura gulped, whatever it was though she would not back down like last time. Sakura stared directly back with a look of pleasant disposition. She would not let Kiba or anybody for that matter intimidate her.

Kiba finally whispered, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing honey," Sakura said with a sickly sweet voice. Sakura knew this was probably playing with fire, but she didn't really care at the moment, feeling a bit daring since her recent victory.

"Upstairs now," Kiba stated, he quietly excused himself and made his way up the stairs.

"Oh boy, well now you've done it," thought Sakura. She quietly excused herself as well, making her way up the stairs. Akamaru was about to follow but Sakura motioned for him to stay put with the other dogs.

As soon as Sakura made it into the room Kiba slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck is your problem Sakura?! Are you seriously trying to find ways to make this marriage with you more miserable?!"

Sakura gaped at him, "What the hell are you talking about Kiba?!"

"Are you trying to make a joke of me Sakura?!" Kiba pointed a finger at her chest, "you know what the guys at headquarters are going to say?! That I sustain my wife, that I can't keep her at home!"

Sakura I was astounded by Kiba audacity, "excuse me?! Are you kidding me Kiba?! You're seriously upset because I want an outlet outside of catering to you. Are you really that masochistic?!"

Kiba took a deep shaky breath, "Sakura you don't understand, if you go and offer your help at the hospital you're going to make a joke out of me. The whole point of you being my wife-"

"No Kiba, the whole point of being someone's wife is to be in love with that person , to love and support one another for the rest of your lives, but that's obviously not in the cards for us." Sakura glared at him as she walked towards the door, "I also don't see you doing any husbandly things for me besides having a roof over my head. So why the hell should I worry about what wifely things I should be doing for you?" Sakura stated as she slammed the door behind her.

She needed time to think and for kami's sake, she just needed somewhere to blow off some steam. Sakura recalled an old abandoned training ground on the far end of Konoha. Please let it still be there, Sakura pleaded to herself as she told Hana she was going for a walk and to please cover for her. Hana only nodded her head seeing Sakura's look of distress.

Sakura found the old training ground just like she'd last seen it. She thanked kami for one simple thing not changing in this realm. Sakura quickly put up a henge around the training ground in case anyone were to pass by. She wasn't too worried though, the old training ground was now in a civilian district, so shinobi weren't expected to avidly pass by. Still, this realm had severe subjection (or at least in the Inuzuka clan) towards women so she didn't risk it. As soon as the henge was complete sakura sighed in relief putting her hair up. It felt good to have chakra flowing through her, ready at a seconds notice. Sakura felt the surge of energy flow towards her fist. She cranked her arm back and took one solid punch to the ground, stupid Kiba in this stupid realm. Sakura took a solid kick to an abandoned tree, feeling it crack under the pressure and stupid rogue ninja. If she could only figure out Jutsu he used, she would already be home; to her life of being a head medic, to being a full-fledged Shinobi and to her own house. Oh, how she missed her own place. Sakura stopped to take a few deep inhales of breath, she forgot how much damage she could do to one training field. Sakura scratched the back of her head, she might have to do a little bit of cleaning up before she left this field. Sakura was about to push a fallen tree into the nearby Forest when she felt a chakra signature heading towards the training field.

Fuck! Sakura thought. She knew she should have been more careful. She quickly broke her henge. While masking her chakra she hid herself in the forest tree lines.

Please let them just be passing by, she pleaded in her head, or at least not notice the crater I made the size of a small house, Sakura groaned shaking her head. How could she be so careless? It's fine Sakura, she breathed deeply, no one has a way of linking any of this to you. As far as anyone knows you don't even know how to use chakra. Tsunade doesn't know who you are, she can't get after you about ruining yet another training ground.

At this Sakura started to breathe a little bit better. Looking through the gap in the tree branches she could see a figure emerging into the training grounds. The figure looked a little alarmed by the mess. Sakura had, after all, left behind what currently looked like an earthquake had hit the training ground. The person looked around but with Sakura keeping her chakra well-hidden there was no one to be found. The person seemed to have let it go and started doing self-training exercises. Sakura hopped down a few tree branches intrigued into who her surprise visitor was, maybe she knew them in her previous realm. Upon closer inspection though, Sakura was surprised to know she did know her mystery visitor. It wasn't her knowing them that was the surprising part though, it was that she proceeded to be a he. If Sakura didn't know any better from her other realm, she would honestly believe that that person was male, by the look of her. No, Sakura was sure that was Tenten though, she could recognize her weapon mastery moves anywhere, as Tenten unrolled a scroll around herself like a cascading ribbon. She did the proper hand seals and out popped a numerous amount of weapons. Sakura smiled, she always did have a way of making weapon wielding look like an art form. Sakura was so happy to see one of her old girlfriends. A playful, competitive side overcame Sakura and she couldn't help herself. It wouldn't hurt if I tested her abilities from the shadows. It's not like she'll ever know it's me. As long as I keep my chakra hidden she'll never know my true whereabouts.

Sakura was reasoning with herself. Deep down she knew this to be a bad idea but she was desperate for familiarity, enough to risk the possibility of outing herself. In her realm, Tentens weapons always proved a good match for Sakura because both dealt with mainly close quarters combat.

Let's see how well you do in this realm, Sakura chuckled to herself. Sakura pulled two kunai from her pouch that she'd stolen from Kiba's dresser. She casually flicked one in Tentens direction, not aiming to hit but just to let her know of her whereabouts. Tenten jumped back surprised at the sudden projectile, she landed skidding slightly onto her hands and knees. She slowly scanned the area in which the kunai was thrown but it was no use, Sakura had long since moved into a different area of the woods. Now that Sakura knew that Tenten was aware of her, she needed a way to draw her into the forest. That's the only way she would have a chance at- whoa where did she go?

Sakura quickly swept the area with her eyes but could sense her chakra anywhere. Had she left? Well that was really no fun, that's strange she never took Tenten for someone who flees from a fight, but maybe this tenten was dif-. Sakura saw a shuriken flying towards the right side of her face. She quickly jumped to another tree, but not without getting nicked on the leg by the shuricken.

Fuck! Sakura thought, jumping away a few more trees to stop and heal her leg. How had things flipped around so quickly? If she hadn't moved at the last second Tenten would have been deadly on target, Sakura thought bitterly. Tenten always was dead-on accurate.. literally. How had Tenten found her so quickly with her chakra masked?.. It took only a couple seconds before sakura realized it..

Oh, my god, she's planning my movement.. Like chest she's guessing my next movements before I even make them! Sakura had to move fast, she jumped a few more trees after healing her leg. Well, Sakura you're on the defensive, now what? Sakura hid behind another tree, well first things first, Sakura put up a henge. If Tenten was planning her moves this would probably lead to a hand to hand combat, hiding in the shadows was no longer an option. Stupid, stupid! You just had to try and spar with her. You couldn't just casually introduce yourself like a normal person, Sakura chastised herself.

As she completed her henge Sakura now looked like an average male shinobi. She stuck it simple with charcoal eyes and brown hair with simple clothing. If it came to Tenten seeing her face, she wanted to be as forgettable as possible. Okay, now we can play Tenten, she thought to herself, dropping from the tree she was hiding behind. This had made to be a bad decision though because as soon as Sakura exposed herself so did Tenten and she came prepared. Sakura ducked down as a katana nearly missed her head. Luckily Sakura was prepared as well because as soon as she ducked she punched the ground, making the ground crack beneath her. Tenten went flying backward, landing on her feet. Tenten charged at her again, this time with kunai in hand. Sakura drew her last kunai in her hand preparing for Tentens clash with hers.

Sakura was surprised by how evenly matched they were. Every time Sakura planned a move Tenten was right there with a counter move. Their movements were like water, fluid and effortless. Meanwhile, Sakura was living in the moment, this was what she was meant to do, she was a shinobi of the hidden leaf village- there! Sakura saw an opening just as Tenten was swinging her kunai. Sakura quickly ducked and swept Tenten underneath herself. Tenten flew back onto her back as Sakura quickly straddled her, placing her kunai at her throat. This had been fun and she had a lot of questions for Tenten, for starters why she was dressed like a dude? That could all wait though for a later time, she was already pushing her luck as is. Now to just put her in a genjitsue and she'd be on her way-.

Just as she started to do the hand seals though, the being beneath her popped, disappearing beneath her. What the-? Just as quickly tenten had disappeared she could feel the kunai at her throat. Wait was that her kunai? Sakura thought as she realized she was no longer holding a kunai.

"Who sent you?" Tenten asked trying to make her voice sound deeper. "I know you are not a leaf shinobi. Who sent you? or I'll cut your throat"

Fuck, fuck, this was bad, Sakura had definitely pushed this too far. If she didn't do something soon she was going to have a lot worse things to think about (or not think of for that matter) . Sakura quickly realized she only had one option..and that was to reveal herself. Sakura slowly dropped her henge, her hair turned back to its bubble gum hue and spiraling into a ponytail. Her figure changing from broad shoulders to an hour glass figure. Tenten's grasp slowly started to loosen as she backed away. "Y-Your a girl?" tenten stammered.

"Yes, I believe so," Sakura answered coyly, a smirk playing on her face.

"B-but how is that possible? Women aren't allowed to become shinobi," Tenten studdered.

"Your one to talk," sakura stated matter of factly.

Tenten looked shocked at first like she'd just swallowed a marble but she quickly schooled herself, looking at sakura skeptically "I have no idea what you're talking about but-"

"I know you're a women," Sakura interrupted her.

Tentens laughed nervously trying to make her voice sound even deeper, "what that's preposterous, outrageous, whe-," Tenten slowly stopped talking as Sakura just gave her a knowing look. Tenten then bowed her head her voice sounding more feminine than before, "how did you know?"

"Let's just leave it at women's intuition," Sakura said, relieved to here Tentens true voice.

Tenten looked at her oddly but then let it slide, deciding to pursue a more important topic. "You won't tell anyone though, right? I mean if people found out that wouldn't be just the end of my career but I'd be but in prison I'd-"

Sakura put a hand up to stop her, "I'm not going to tell anyone, besides if I told on you, you could just as easily tell me. If you kind of forgot I was just using chakra as well," Sakura motioned to the wreckage around them.

Tenten took a heavy breath looking relieved. "Thank you," she said, "wait a minute though, you were using chakra. Where did you learn?"

"Let's just say, where I come from, women are just as valued as men in this Shinobi world," Sakura told her.

Tenten sighed, "must be nice."

"It is," Sakura said looking away in reverence. Sakura shook her head bringing herself back to the here and now. "Enough about me though, where did you learn to use chakra?"

Tenten smiled at her, "if you wish to know more you should really ask the head nurse Tsunade." Tenten looked at the fading sunset, "I have to run though. I hope to run to you again some time though." Tenten gave her a knowing smile and turned around jumping back into the foliage of the tree.

Sakura stood there with a dumbfounded smile plastered to her face talking to only herself "you would Tsunade, you would."


	6. Chapter 6

So new chapter out!

Not to much going on in this chapter because it really is only a transitional chapter. Next chapter will have a lot of main plot points though promise!

Please enjoy and as always like and review please.

P.S. Mad props to my beta DarkSorcerer888

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura looked at the main doors to Konoha's hospital. She felt like she was genin all over again starting her training with Tsunade. Of course, this time Sakura was prepared and very much trained. She was still a bit nervous though, in her realm chakra healing was the most used practice in the hospital. When she was the hospital a month ago she had quickly learned chakra for healing purposes was either unused or unheard of. Not that she didn't know how to do the manual procedures (it was mandatory in case of chakra depletion) it was just she was a bit how should she put it.. well rusty at it.

Oh well, no time like the present, as her sensei used to say. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, allowing herself inside. She took a look around examining the nurses running about. It would seem the subjection to women didn't only apply to shinobi as she noticed she didn't see any female doctors. Don't let this shake you up Sakura, you can still make a difference in this realm. Plus, Tsunade was here and she was doing some kind of underground work for women (at least from what she understood).

She couldn't even describe how proud she was of her mentor, she should have known Tsunade would not sit back idly while men ran everything. Her only disappointment is that she hadn't figured out sooner. Plus, Tsunade could be her key to finding her way home. Even though Sakura was her direct pupil she still had a lot to learn, Tsunade always did have an eye for catching things Sakura overlooked. Maybe she would see some hidden clue Sakura missed, that is if she believed her. She would worry about that later though first thing first, she had to get close to Tsunade and if she wanted to get to Tsunade it all started here.

Reassuring herself that she made the right decision, Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts to move herself away from the door. Making her way to the back of the lobby, she took it upon herself to make it to the front counter, knowing that's where volunteers checked in. The front desk was a wrap around desk made out of a maple oak finish. In the center there was an older woman sitting at the desk she had mouse brown hair with gray speckled on the sides.

When Sakura walked up the women acknowledged her, "hi yes what can I do for you?" The women had a sour disposition at best. If Sakura had to be honest, the women down right looked miserable, either that or she really hated her job.

Sakura cleared her throat, "yes, I'm here to report for my first sh-"

"Name?" The women interrupted her.

Sakura was a little-taken aback at the women's rudeness. Keep calm Sakura, no one here knows who you are.

"Sakura Ha-Inuzuka," she studdered on her last name, she had to quit doing that.

The women paid no mind though as she thumbed through her list of people.

"Sakura Inuzuka you are on," she squinted her eyes at the paper "froor 3, nursing assistant."

Before the nurse could send her on her way though Sakura grabbed her attention, "excuse me, yes, I was hoping I might be able to work under the head nurse. I do have previous medical training and.."

The nurse started chuckling though in the middle of Sakura's statement causing her to halt in mid-sentence. "First day on the job and you think your gonna get a position under Tsunade." The women shook her head, "women have been waiting decades for the position myself included, so I wouldn't hold your breath."

Sakura groaned inside, she was stuck doing the grunt work, cleaning beds/rooms and bathing and changing the patients, it truly was like her genin days all over again. Not to mention getting close to Tsunade was proving to be harder than she thought.

Again, the nurse seemed to sense no of Sakura's distress though, as she put down her clipboard. "Well hop to it, a woman named Aiko will be there to show you your duties."

Sakura took a deep breath. Yes, she was doing genin work but what more could she expect when she was in a realm where no one knew of her true capabilities. At least she was helping people, in whatever small form that may be, and she was out of that god-awful house. She would just have to find another way to get close to Tsunade. No, she would be okay she quietly thought to herself as she made it towards the stairwell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two weeks since Sakura had started at the hospital. Every Friday and Saturday after lunch, she would head over to the hospital and be back in time to eat dinner. Tsume had excused her from helping cook those days letting her manage to stay at the hospital a little longer. Things had returned back to normal for her and Kiba (well as normal as things could be between them). Sakura was still upset but holding a grudge against something that wouldn't change seemed pointless. One day after Sakura's shift at the hospital she was surprised to not find Kiba at the dinner table.

Sakura turned towards Hana, "Where is Kiba?" she whispered (not that she really much cared, but curiosity got the better of her).

Hana looked at her, a light bulb going off in her head, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kiba told me to tell you that he's going on a week mission and that he should be back by Friday.

"Oh, okay," Sakura stated, deep in thought.

Wow, a whole week without Kiba, should I start the parade now? Sakura thought sadistically.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was sitting down helping Tsume with breakfast. It has been three days since Kiba had left on his mission. Not that she particularly missed him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.. It was almost like she missed his presence. Even though he was an ass and they rarely spoke Sakura had become accustomed to waking next to him every morning and seeing him across the dinner table. He was one of the few people that reminded herself of her old life.

As Sakura was cutting the fruits Tsume interrupted her train of thoughts, "So how are you doing pup?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked being pulled from her current thoughts.

"How are you adjusting here, in the clan? You haven't gotten your memories back so I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"Oh," Sakura lightly chuckled, "well I won't say it hasn't taken some getting used to, but yes I'm okay."

"I noticed you and Hana have become really close.."

"Yeah, she's made the adjustment a lot easier that's for sure," Sakura chuckled.

"I've been hearing a lot of comments from Hana how she would like to stay here and become a vet, which is odd becuase I'd never heard of this before. You wouldn't happen to know what thats all about would you?

Sakura didn't like where this conversation was going. Getting on Tsume bad side (her being a ninja or not) could be a bad idea.. a very bad idea.

Sakura set her knife down on the cutting board, turning towards Tsume, "look Tsume I didn't-."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence though, Tsume had interrupted her, "It's not like I don't want Hana to pursue her dreams. There were dreams I had as a young pup myself, believe it or not. I wanted to be a shinobi as crazy as that sounds," she laughed to herself. "The point is women have a harder job than men because we do what is needed of us, instead of what we want. I may not be in control of what goes on around here or be able to do all the things I wanted out of life, but this is my house and my pups and it is my duty to run this clan. Its a tradition that has been passed down for centuries. To be honest I believe its the most important, toughest job of all and I'll tell you what.. I'm proud to it."

Sakura looked a Tsume blankly surprised at the turn of the conversation. Tsume only smiled at her, "Well enough of that, we gotta finish breakfast before these dogs start eating the furniture." Tsume winked at her. Sakura chuckled she had a new respect for Tsume. This may not have been what she originally wanted, but she made the best of it by doing the best she could to take care of her clan and husband. She still thought women could do more than staying at home. But still, maybe she could try to make better of her situation as well, making a promise to herself to try and be a better wife to Kiba.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura had just about had it working at the hospital. She swore if she had to wash one more old guys back or change one more bedpan she was going to explode. It wasn't just the work that was demeaning but Sakura was tired of seeing men and women in desperate need and yet she was unable to do anything. All the doctors where men and civilian to make matters worse. All it would take for some of these people was some simple chakra manipulation to heal them, and yet she could do nothing but change their sheets, it was infuriating and heartbreaking all at once. Not to mention she was no closer to getting close to Tsunade then when she first started. The closest she got was seeing her in passing on her way to the bathroom, it was enough to make Sakura want to bang head against a wall.

Speaking of Sakura in a bad mood, where the hell was Kiba anyways? He said he was supposed to be back by Friday, it was now Saturday afternoon and he was nowhere to be found. Sakura didn't want to attest to the fact that part of her bad mood was because she missed her asshole of a husband. It was just so frustrating when she finally decided to maybe try working on this whole being a wife thing he would show up late.

Sakura walked down the hospital corridor as she muttered to herself all the reasons kami must hate her, when a young woman lightly tapped on the shoulder

Sakura sighed rubbing her head, _what now?_ "Look Aiko, I already-," Sakura slowly turned around to face the young women. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Sakura said as soon as she realized it wasn't Aiko (thank kami). She was convinced the receptionist and Aiko were cut from the same cloth.

She brought her attention back to the small nurse in front of her, she was fairly pretty. She almost reminded her of Ino, but more innocent with blonde hair and baby blue irises.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Inuzuka. I didn't mean to startle you," she politely bowed her head as a sign of respect.

Sakura smiled at the young girl _, at least someone in this hospital had manners_ , "No your fine, I'm sorry for confusing you for someone else".

The nurse lightly smiled, "It's okay ma'am, I'm just here to inform your husband has returned back from his mission but there seemed to have been an incident. He's in the er wing as we speak."

Sakura's heart stopped, "What?".

"I said-," the nurse began again.

Sakura wasn't even listening to her though, as she made her way past her running down the hallway.

She may detest Kiba at the best of times but she'd never wish something horrible to happen to him. Oh kami, what if it was something beyond her even with chakra? _Breath Sakura don't freak out tell you know the details._

Sakura was panting as she opened the doors to the er wing. _Please be something I can fix_ , she silently prayed to herself. She frantically looked around the wing and almost collapsed with relief at seeing Kiba sitting on a bench in the far corner. It wasn't him, oh thank kami, as a calm feeling overwhelmed her. She quickly realized it was most likely one of his teammates. As she slowly walked up to Kiba she noticed his demeanor was not as relaxed as hers, he was hunched over the bench fist full of hair in each hand. Sakura couldn't explain it but her heart yearned for him in that moment. She knew all too well the feeling of worrying over a teammates safety. It was a type of pain that tore at your insides and challenged your way of reasoning. Sakura idly wondered who the unfortunate team mate was.

As Sakura approached Kiba, she was just about to touch his shoulder when she halted hearing him mutter to himself, "Idiot should have just listened instead going in head first!"

Sakura dropped her hand panic washing over her again. She knew of only one man beside Kiba that ran into a mission without a clear plan.

 _Naruto_...

Instead of alerting Kiba of her presence as she originally planned she turned to run into the er operating area.

Sakura quickly grabbed a nurse passing through the hallway, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki what room is he in?"

The nurse slightly frightened by Sakura's frantic expression, she quickly pointed to the room on the left. Sakura then released the nurse entering the door in which she pointed to. Inside the room was complete chaos nurses and doctors were bustling around the room. Sakura had to stay in the back corner just in order to not get run over.

From what Sakura could see it seemed there were trying to perform a blood transfusion. It would seem he was poisoned.

Sakura watched in agony. Here her best friend was lying there in pain and yet she was powerless to help, not without revealing herself _. Leave it to the doctors Sakura they will help him, they will know what to do_. Suddenly Sakura noticed the doctor leave the room. Without hesitating, she quickly followed behind him, "Excuse me, doctor". The doctor turned around, he looked like he had been up for at least three days. Sakura felt for him being a surgeon herself but right now Naruto took more importance. "Mr. Uzamaki, will he be okay?" The doctor looked at her quizzically, it was unusual for nurses to take such interest in the patients.

"H-he's a family friend..," Sakura finally admitted.

"Ahh, I see," the doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "Well we're unsure at the moment. We tried to give him a blood transfusion but it would seem his blood type is rare and rejected all types we have stored here. Our only real hope is that it will work its self out because the boy seems to have an incredibly fast healing rate, but to be honest, the odds aren't in his favor."

Sakura's eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. The doctor lightly touched her shoulder at this, "I'm really sorry," and with that turned and proceeded to walk away.

Sakura felt utterly and completely helpless she had the power to save him but yet couldn't. Sakura walked back inside the room to sit by his bedside the nurses were slowly filtering out of the room. Sakura looked down at Naruto, his normally tan skin looked pale and his breathing was labored. Even with Naruto having the Kyuubi the poison would keep refiltering through his blood stream. The Kyuubi could not heal him without manually taking out the poison first. Sakura gently stroked his golden locks, she felt so small in this moment. Sakura hadn't even realized all the nurses had filtered out except for one.

The nurse tapped her shoulder to get Sakura's attention. "I'm going to go to my other rounds. Can you please notify someone if his condition changes?"

Sakura only nodded as the nurse vacated the room. _What do I do?_ she pleaded to herself, as the tears finally began to fall. _What would you do Naruto?_ Sakura already knew the answer to that question, though. Naruto always put his friends first, no matter the cost, Sakura always did admire him for that. With that in mind, Sakura realized her decision. _Fuck it,_ she told herself, _I don't care if I'm caught, sent to prison or whatever they have in store for me.._ She would not let Naruto die, regardless if she knew him in this realm or not. Sakura locked the door grabbing a fresh bowl of water. She usually needed and aid to help with this procedure but she didn't have that luxury today, today she was on her own. Sakura pulled her hair up she only prayed the nurses followed protocol and wouldn't be back for another hour, as she began to delve her chakra and the water into Naruto's blood stream.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura sighed wiping her brow as she disposed of the now black water. It had taken her 45 min to pull the poison out (a new personal record for herself). She had no other option though because a nurse would be back within the hour to check on him. The poison still wasn't fully gone but she was at least certain Naruto would live now. Sakura went over to unlock the door. _Okay 5 min left_ , she quickly wanted to go over Naruto's organs one more time to check for any failures. She set her hands on him and was just about to delve her chakra in again when she heard the door begin to open. Sakura moved her hands away and quickly went to sit down. The nurse opened the door, it was the same one that had asked her to keep an eye on him earlier.

She smiled towards Sakura, "Any changes?"

"N-Not that I'm aware of", fuck she was planning on being gone before the nurses came back. She had no way of explaining Naruto's miraculous recovery, she needed to slip out here.

Sakura quickly sat up, "Well if you'll excuse me, I must-."

"H-hold on his vitals are showing a rapid increase and his blood chart is indicating hardly any poison." the nurse said astonished looking at his readings.

Sakura was almost to the door handle trying to make a quick getaway when the nurse then directly addressed her, "H-how did you do this? What did you do?"

 _Fuck,_ Sakura thought to herself, _almost home free._ She couldn't very well lie, poison doesn't just disappear in the matter of an hour. She was the only one here so she couldn't very much lie and say it wasn't her. Sakura quickly decided it would be better to come up with a lie on how she did it than to deny it she did it at all.

Sakura raked her brain in the matter of half a second (today was just full of breaking personal records for herself). She then turned herself to the nurse, "I-I have studied medical books from many different countries, specializing in poisons. I had studied this poison before particularly and knew the antidote."

 _Please don't ask further questions_ , Sakura pleaded, not knowing how much farther she could delve into this lie on the spot.

The nurse looked skeptical at first but thankfully let it slide with a smile saying, "Well," she squinted at Sakura's name tag, "Sakura Inuzuka, today you just saved this young man's life."

ooooooooooooooooo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba sat in the waiting room how could he have let this happened he was team leader damn it.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, nothing more. Then Naruto had to see that scroll, the one they were scouting for. If only Naruto had fucking listened! Kiba tightened the hand in his hair, he may have wanted to kill naruto half the time but he was still his best friend. They had, after all, been teammates since the first day they became genin. _Naruto if you pull through this I swear to god me and Akamaru are gonna-_ just then a nurse lightly touched Kiba's shoulder. When Kiba looked up he could see the older nurses face was tinted a pinkish hue. Kiba ignored this though as he was used to his effect on women, even the older ones. The women cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed at being cuaght blushing. "Mr. Inuzuka, I'm happy to say your team mate is in full recovery. He's resting now but you may come back to see him in the morning."

Kiba lost all his resolve at that moment, grabbing the nurse and spinning her around. When he set her down the poor nurse looked like she was about to faint. "Kiba chuckled, "I'm sorry, thank you, thank you very much," he shook the nurse's hand.

"I wouldn't thank me, sir, I'd thank your wife."

At this Kiba looked at her seriously, "My wife?"

"Yes, she was the one who was able to find the antidote. If it wasn't for her I'm afraid to say what condition your teammate would be in right now," the nurse said on a serious note.

Kiba plopped back down on the bench, Sakura, his Sakura saved Naruto's life? Kiba was so in shock he didn't notice the nurses retreat.

Kiba sat there for what seemed like hours. Why would his wife do such a thing? Maybe it was just protocol but still, it didn't change the fact that if it wasn't for her, Naruto would most likely be dead... Kiba raked another hand through his hair as he let that sink in. Kiba chuckled and here he thought that woman was put on this earth to make his life a living hell. Sakura was the description of beauty but she was a spit fire at best defying him at every fucking turn. Who knew she could do something so amazing as save his best friend's life. I mean if she hadn't started at the hospital she- if she hadn't started at the hospital.. Kiba instantly remembered their last argument. Kami he was an ass if he had actually stopped her from working at hospital... Naruto would be dead. He let that sink in feeling like a total jackass. Damnit now he owed her an apology.

oooooooooooooo

Sakura slowly moved around her and Kiba's bedroom, dressing for bed. She chose a long nightgown made of white silk and lace. Apparently, the Inuzuka clan had refined taste in night wear. Kiba had never shown up for dinner that night, no one knew of Kiba's return yet, so no one was alarmed by his absence except for Sakura. Kiba never missed dinner. What if Naruto had a relapse or she had missed something. She knew she should have stayed and gone through his body one more time. Sakura was deep in thought brushing through her long bubble gum hair when the door opened. Sakura turned to see Kiba just standing in the doorway. An awkward silence filled the air as they both stared at each other. She was about to say something when Kiba beat her to the punch

"Thank you," Kiba quickly said like a shotgun to fast to be audible.

"What," Sakura looked at him quizzically.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, a pinkish hue running across his cheeks, with that Kiba cleared his throat, "I wanted to say thank you, for uhm, saving Naruto's life and all."

"Oh.." was all Sakura managed to say, shocked that he had not only heard abut her saving Naruto's life but that Kiba was being so well uhm... Nice.

"Well, uhm, your welcome. I would have done it for anyone really though," Sakura lied a blush slowly filtering her cheeks as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Still," Kiba insisted, "regardless of why you did it, it meant a lot to me. Thank you"

An awkward silence filled the room as neither of them said anything.

Kiba finally broke the silence though, saying "Well, I'm just going to go take a shower." Scratching the back of his head again, he awkwardly. walked around Sakura to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Sakura took a deep breath, what had just happened? Sakura felt as if she was 7 years old again when Sasuke would say something to her, completely tongue-tied and blushing.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, whatever it was, it was done now. She pulled herself into bed resting her head on the pillow. As she was starting to drift off to sleep she heard the bathroom door open _. Now Kiba would be heading out for his nightly fuck and everything will be back to normal,_ she quietly thought to herself. She was alarmed though when she felt the bed give way on the opposite end of the bed. She looked up to see Kiba pulling himself into bed,

"Kiba aren't you.. Going out?"

Kiba chuckled, "Na I figured I've had enough excitement for one day. Unless you'd like me to go out?"

He gestured for him to start to get up but Sakura quickly stopped him, "No no it's okay I was just startled that's all". Sakura said as she settled back down on her side of the bed a smile slowly creeping on her face.

Kiba settled back down as well making sure he kept to his side,

"You and me both princess, you and me both."


	8. Chapter 8

Alright every one first of I wanted to apologizes for how EXTREMELY long this chapter took for me to post I even am posting it un-betad simply because I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible. Christmas time has been crazy hectic and I honestly couldn't find the time or energy to finish tell today. So please dont judge to harshly untell my beta has had a chance to do a run though. I also will be responding to all my reviews tonight as well.

On the plus note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I would like to think of this chapter as my present to you guys (you're all awesome really)

Thank you to my lovely Sister Hannah who made the awesome fan-art for this story - Love you

and as always always Mad props to my Beta even tho he didn't Beta this chapter (YET) He is always taking my story and making it its full potentental and thats what betas are for right?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura blinked her eyes open. That had probably been the best sleep she had in well.. a week, she thought dimly as she looked over to her spouse laying on the opposite side of bed. Something had changed between them yesterday for the better. She couldn't describe it but for the first time, she actually felt like there might just be hope for their marriage. Maybe there wouldn't be love involved, but at least they could maybe make the best of their situation. She smiled as she sat up seeing Kiba slightly snoring in a pool of his own drool, okay maybe things hadn't changed too much. She slightly giggled as she got up to, as always, help with breakfast. Sakura adjusted her summer dress as she went down the stairs. It was a beautiful sky blue with arrangements of pink flowers assorting the piece. It hugged her curves in all the right places fanning out beautifully at her waist down to her mid-thigh. It was customary for women to wear civilian clothes, which wasn't too much of an issue considering most of her clothes complimented her shinobi figure. It was just the simple fact she missed the flexibility and familiarity of her ninja wear. She finally adjusted her bobby-pins keeping her hair half pulled back, allowing the rest of her hair to curl beautifully down her back. She turned the corner to enter the kitchen, there she saw Tsume stirring something on the kitchen stove. She took a big whiff, idly wondering what they were cooking for breakfast.

Tsume looked up as she noticed Sakura walking through the kitchen entryway, "Oh good you're awake. A letter came for you this morning from the hospital, something about the head nurse want you to have a meeting with you this morning." Sakura paled what if the nurse hadn't believed her story? Tsunade was teaching women to use chakra so she highly doubted she would punish her but what if she banned her from the hospital for being careless. She couldn't handle her one outlet being taken away from her, the only thing that truly reminded her of home. Sakura could feel herself starting to sweat. "Don't worry about breakfast," Tsume interrupted her thoughts, "Hop to it before you miss your meeting." She had a good point Tsunade was never one for waiting.

"What time did the letter say?" Sakura asked grabbing her belongings by the front door.

"Uhm I think it said 10?" Tsume said continue to stir the components in her pot.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, her heart dropped. It was 9:55... Without chakra it took Sakura at least 20 min to get to the hospital, not to mention she was in a dress! Sakura dashed out of the house quickly waving goodbye to Tsume.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura was bent over painting as she glanced at the clock in the hospital's lobby. It was 10:09, she managed to shave 6 minutes by running. But at a cost, she thought dimly as she glanced at the now hole in her pink flats. Sakura straightened herself to walk to the front desk she quickly got directions to Tsunade's office after getting a very sour look from the receptionist. Sakura hated thinking so crude but she could swear that women needed to get laid. After finally climbing the three floors Sakura stood facing Tsunade's office. She hesitated before knocking on the door. What if this Tsunade was different? I mean this woman didn't share the same memories or connection that Sakura did. _Just knock Sakura_ , she forced her hand against the door hearing a resounding thud. She repeated it one more time before she heard a familiar voice yell enter. _Here we go_ , Sakura slowly opened the door slinking into the office taking her time shutting the door behind her as she took a deep breath turning.

"You're late." Tsunade said looking at her stearnly.

 _Yep, definitely the same Tsunade._ "I-I'm very sorry ma'am I wasn't notified of this meeting tell-"

Tsunade waved her hand as if she were idly swatting a fly. "Never mind the excuses. You're here today for your after month check up. We want to see how your memory is progressing."

Sakura sighed with a little relief, "I'm sad to report that none of my memories have returned unfortunately ma'am."

Tsunade propped her elbows on her desk lacing her fingers in front of her mouth. "Hmm, that's very disheartening. I'm afraid to tell you that usually if a person doesn't retrieve their memories within a month the possibility of them ever getting their memories back is almost none. Not that it can't happen just the possibilities are slim." Tsunade stood up then coming closer to Sakura, "I just want to check your head for any abnormal swelling." Tsunade began slowly touching and feeling around her head circumference, "By the way, I wanted to congratulate you on saving that Naruto boy. I'm almost ashamed that I had you stuck back on cleaning duties." Sakura recalled Tenten's words in the field at that moment. This was Sakura's perfect opportunity, should she just spill it out now? But this Tsunade didn't know her, what if she got angry at Tenten for telling her? Or worse she didn't believe her? Still, this might be her only opportunity…. In the end fear one out though as Sakura bit her tongue falling with her original story. She needed more time with this Tsunade before she picked the proper course to take. Sakura chuckled nervously as Tsunade finished her exam, "Yes, it was thanks to my love of books I guess."

Tsunade slowly walked back to her desk, "So how long have you known to use chakra?"

Sakura's heart stopped, "I beg your pardon?"

Tsunade sighed sitting back at her desk, "Only a technique using chakra was able to save that boy. I was actually going to perform it myself later that day, secretly of course if his symptoms didn't improve." Sakura was so in shock, she couldn't help but stare at Tsunade like an idiot for what seemed like minutes. Tsunade's eye began to twitch, "Look Sakura, I don't know how enhanced your chakra abilities are, or where you learned for that matter, but you must be at least decent and if not close to amazing chakra control in order to perform that technique as skillfully as you did. Listen, I don't let many people in so don't take this lightly and I want you to think hard about this decision before you give me an answer but if you'd like a safe place to enhance and practice your abilities meet at training ground six next Sunday at midnight. I don't want an answer now. You have tell then to think about it, you will be putting your clan and yourself at great risk by participating. I'm sure you've already figured out it is forbidden for women to use chakra," she sighed again. "Anyways that will give you a week to think it over. If you don't show I will take that as your answer okay?" Sakura only nodded it was so much happening in the process of 20 min. "You can go now. I'm sure you're missing out on your clan responsibilities," she said as she shooed her off. Sakura quietly walked out the door shutting it behind her. Tsunade had a way of always keeping her on her toes even in this realm it would seem. Of course, there was no question to her decision but she would wait tell Sunday to let her know that.

ooooooooooooooo

A couple days had passed, ever since that night Kiba had yet to leave for his 'nightly outings'. Every night Sakura would wait for Kiba to exit the shower, _don't be disappointed if he leaves Sakura, this is just temporary,_ she would silently chant to herself almost like a lullaby. Every night though Sakura would be pleasantly surprised when Kiba would simply walk across the room and crawl into bed. He even started to say goodnight her. It wasn't much but from where they started it was the little things that made the difference. She could slowly feel her stone heart that Sasuke had created cracking little by little.

Sakura decided one afternoon to take Tsume advice and try doing something wifely for Kiba. She decided she was going to bring him lunch. Kiba was training all afternoon with Naruto that afternoon and was not going to be home for lunch. Sakura took it upon herself to make her mother's famous homemade bento boxes that her mother used to make for Sakura's father. She even made one for Naruto and made a point to bag some of Hana's homemade dog food for Akamaru. There, she couldn't get more wifely than that. Sakura smiled if only her mother could see her now, she always did say she needed to be more lady like. Sakura dressed herself in a mint green sundress that crisscrossed at the back letting her hair fall in loose waves around her. She lightly applied some mascara and a light blush adding the finishing touches with a nude lipstick with a pinkish tint. Just enough to enhance her features. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes stood out the most matching her dress perfectly. Sakura took a deep breath straightening her dress. _It doesn't matter how you look you're just doing this to make things easier for the both of you. It's not like he actually has romantic feelings for you,_ Sakura recited to herself for what seemed like the up-teenth time. It still didn't change the fact that Sakura hands were shaking though. Maybe she was so nervous because today she was going to take the opportunity to bring up the subject working a 'night shift' on Sundays at the hospital. Remembering how their last conversation about the hospital went she only prayed that this went differently.

Sakura walked up to training ground three, the one that Hanna said that Kiba always trained at. _Well, here goes nothing._ She took a deep breath as she walked into the training field, there she quickly spotted Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru at the far end of the training field. It would seem Kiba and Naruto were in a sparring match as Akamaru was resting lazily underneath a nearby shaded tree. Naruto was the first to notice her presence, "Hey Kiba, isn't that your wife?"

Kiba turned around startled by his teammate's statement he squinted his eyes looking at the pink haired women on the far end of the field. "Heh, yeah I think so," Kiba said puzzled by her appearance.

Naruto wasted no time though as he ran up to her and embraced her in a rib crushing hug. "Thank you for saving my life Sakura! Anything I can do to repay ya you name it."

Sakura despite the current realm found herself hugging him back. She was just so relieved this Naruto wasn't different from the one she knew. "Don't worry about it Naruto really, I'm just glad you're okay.. for Kiba's sake of course," she quickly corrected herself. Naruto beamed at her scratching the back of his head. At this time Kiba slowly made his way up to them Akamaru fallowing close behind. Akamaru ran up to Sakura rubbing his side against her hip, at this Sakura lightly chuckled scratching him in his favorite spot behind the ears. Sakura looked up to notice Kiba joining their little circle, her cheeks instantly flushed for some reason. She had instantly become tongue-tied, what was wrong with her lately? _Just spit it out Sakura._ She looked at the ground unable to look him in the eyes. She mildly thought she resembled Hinata at this moment ironically. "I-I thought you guys might be hungry so I brought you guys lunch," she slowly lifted the basket in her right hand. "It's my mother's special recipe and I brought something for Akamaru as well. Sakura took this time to chance a look in Kiba's direction, to her relief she found him presently surprised and what she believed to be warmth in his eyes.

Naruto greedily grabbed the basket from Sakura's extended hand, "Wow Sakura you're the best! Kiba your one lucky guy, I wish I had a beautiful wife to bring me lunch." Naruto said idly as sifted through the lunch basket. Well that was unexpected, Sakura thought slightly embarrassed, her cheeks turning a shade darker. She glanced a look at Kiba again who she could also see was turning a slight shade of red as well. Kiba quickly covered it up though by thumping Naruto over the head with his fist. "Idiot you don't just go and grab things outta people's hands."

Naruto rubbed the top of his head, "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Naruto looked at Kiba with his infamous pout. Sakura lightly chuckled at the two dynamics, it slightly reminded her of team seven back in its early days. Sakura shook her head now was not the time to get homesick. Naruto quickly ran off with Akamaru goodies in tow before Kiba could steal the basket back. Kiba looked back at them but must have decided it wasn't worth the chase, he scratched the back of his head Sakura and him now stood alone awkwardly staring at everything but each other. _Think of something, ANYTHING to say,_ Sakura screamed to herself. She suddenly remembered half the reason she had come this afternoon. _Well now would be the best time,_ she thought idly as she chucked up the courage to break the awkward silence. "Listen Kiba," he finally directed his attention towards Sakura looking slightly relieved she had started the conversation. Is this Kiba shy? Or was this the true Kiba in her realm as well? Sakura thought as she chuckled to herself. _Well isn't that a turn of events,_ she couldn't help to find this slightly adorable. _Focus Sakura,_ "I was meaning to ask I was requested to work the night shifts on Sundays at the hospital. I was wondering if this would be okay since that night is usually guys night out for you and it wouldn't be disrupting my clan responsibilities or anything-" Sakura quickly realized she was rambling again (her nervous habit). She shut up deciding to let Kiba have a chance to respond. Kiba looked a little taken back by her sudden jumble of words, she could see his mind processing the information given and just like any man she saw the moment realization as to what she was really asking hit him. Sakura held her breath for his reply.

"I don't see why it would be an issue.. Yeah, I'm cool with it," Kiba lightly smirked, "You know you might wanna be careful princess bringing my lunch and all, if its any good I might start actually liking you being my wife." Instead of rolling her eyes though something strange happened, instead Sakura felt heart spasm she didn't know if it was from the sudden good news, his comments or because how sexy Kiba looked with a smile across his lips. Sakura needed to leave now for her own health.

Sakura could feel another blush threatening to filter her cheeks. "Okay, well that's great. Thank you," Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'll leave you to your guys's training," Sakura hastily started to turn away almost tripping on her own two feet, seriously what was up with her today.

Kiba slightly chuckled at her unintentional cuteness. "Hey Sakura," Kiba shouted as she was about 10 feet away. Sakura turned back around looking at Kiba with her wide green eyes. "Thank you, you know for lunch and everything. Sakura's cheeks were now a full pretty rose as she smiled only nodding, before turning back around heading back home. Maybe Tsume had a point to this whole wifely thing..


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, you guys so this is my LONGEST chapter by far coming up to over 4,000 words.. Dang. Anyways just wanted to thank all my lovely readers, I'm so amazed all of you like my story, and adore all of you guys, really. I honestly thought I would hate writing this chapter but it's quickly become one of my favorites. Just a quick warning next chapter will start to show why the story is rated what it is. *wink, wink So if you don't like smut please be cautious of next chapter, you've all been fully warned.

P.S. Additional authors note is at the very bottom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura began counting the training grounds once more, once again she was assured that this was indeed training ground 6. _Where is everyone?_ She thought idly as she searched for any types of henges or chakra she could detect, _was this some kinda joke?_ Sakura agreed she looked rather stupid standing in training ground six in her nurse's uniform, (she had to keep up appearances of course with Inuzukas). Underneath her nurses uniform she had on a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top, it wasn't nearly on par with her ninja gear.. but it would suffice for now.

Sakura was starting to become restless waiting, she always did hate down time it left to much time to think, which Sakura was very good at. The only problem was she always tended to think of the wrong things. Sakura would never tell a soul considering she was so analytical but she was a natural hypochondriac, always thinking of the worst outcomes. Like what if this wasn't a joke at all? What if this was a test? What if Tsunade was testing her? What if this was a trap to trick her into using her chakra? She started to breathe heavy, _calm down Sakura, deep even breaths. Tenten let you in before Tsunade even mentioned it so it has to be real, right?_ Sakura needed to calm down, she raked a hand through her hair sucking the cool night air. There had to be a logical explanation for this, _think Sakura._

Sakura quickly raked together her memories and knowings of Tsunade, quickly compiling a file in her mind of all the things that would pertain to this situation. First off Tsunade wasn't very trusting, it took Sakura almost a year of training directly under her for Tsunade to tell her any of her personal life. So why would she let Sakura (barely knowing her in this realm) in on what was probably her most well-kept secret? The answer was simple she wouldn't, not until testing her loyalties first. Meaning this couldn't be their actual location, come to think of it would be kind of stupid to have trained here, it's in the smack middle of the training yards. It was probably one of the most commonly used in fact.

Sakura shook her head at her stupidity, so what did this mean then, why would they send her to a random training ground? Sakura knew the answer though as soon as she had asked herself. To test her abilities, she smirked to herself now having all the cards dealt to her. _So this was a game of hide and seek, was it?_ Sakura always did love this game. Sakura slowly closed her eyes putting up a henge to conceal herself, then took a deep breath. If someone was watching why not show off a tad, right? It was the perfect opportunity to try the new genjutsu Kurenai-sensei had been teaching her back in her own realm.

When her training with Tsunade had finished Sakura was eager to learn more, to become an even better shinobi. It was highly ironic that she was a genjutsu type but yet had never fully developed in that area only being able to really break free of them, that is where Kurenai had come into place. Every Thursday she would spend a few hours with Kurenai to further her training to create her own special kind of genjutsu. It was a tracking technique and special because unlike other genjutsus she didn't need them to be in hearing range or eyesight to trap them. Sakura was so advanced with chakra control she just had to feel out their location in order for it to work, then she would simply tamper with the chakra patterns in their brain in order to knock them unconscious. The specialty of this technique was the fact it allowed her to search for chakra signatures with a fine tooth comb within a 3-kilometer radius. Even the best of shinobi hiding there chakra could be detected. The only downfall was it took a while to perform the hand seals and while she was performing the genjutsu (like Ino's Kekkei Genkai) she was vulnerable to the outside world. Because of these reasons she kept it only for tracking purposes and when she was not in immediate danger She quickly sat down cross-legged starting to perform the seals ironically she called this genjutsu 'hide and seek'. Once the last hand seal was performed she felt her chakra slowly extend from her body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten and Tsunade were quietly watching from a tree limb about 80 meters back.

"What is she doing? Have you ever seen that group of hand signs before Tsunade?" Tenten said straining to follow the hand seals Sakura was performing.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't?" Tsunade looked puzzled, "Are you sure this is the same women you met in the training grounds?"

"I'm positive," Tenten said matter of factly, "I'd recognize that pink hair anywhere."

Tsunade was desperately trying to piece this young woman together, she had seemed to pop out of thin air. From all her records it showed she had a civilian background, except for her grandfather who was a well-known shinobi of Amegakure but from what she could find she had never even met the man, dying when sakura was the age of two. _Where had she learned to control her chakra?_ Tsunade had personally taught every 'chakra enhanced' woman in this village. How was it that a young girl like her living in Konoha her whole life go unnoticed? She knew Sakura's claim of books was a lie the minute it came from her mouth. Learning to control chakra was not something taught through books.

Tsunade was fortunate enough to learn through her grandfather. When her grandfather first founded Konoha he envisioned a world where men and woman were able to become shinobi. The council, however, disagreed with this idea. They refused stating women were too much of a 'liability' and were weak in strength and mind, therefore, unfit to lead a shinobi life. Her grandfather unfortunately never got to see his dream fulfilled passing away in the first shinobi world war.. but not without leaving behind his legacy in the hands of his granddaughter. Tsunade made it her life goal to make her grandfather's dreams a reality, her grandfather had made sure to teach her all the basic principles. With time and a lot of trial and effort Tsunade began to excel, even to the point of creating a new form of Jutsu intended to heal instead of harm. With her new medical Jutsu, it would revolutionize the life to death ratio of a shinobi, not only shinobi but civilians as well. If only she could change the way the world thought of women, she slightly laughed to herself _, now there's a feat to climb._

But that brought Tsunade to her next question about the mysterious Pinkett. _Where did she learn medical ninjutsu?_ Tsunade had patented that herself damn it! Something that had taken her years to perfect and even then after looking at this women's handy work on Naruto Sakura's skills exceeded her own. How is that even possible? To make matters worse, from what Tenten had informed her this woman excelled in hand to hand combat as well, something Tsunade herself specialized in. If she didn't know any better she would guess she trained this girl herself. No there was something different about this girl she was-. Tsunade started to become very disoriented all of the sudden but not in a bad way almost as if someone was comforting her in a soft blanket. Her heart slowed to a calming rate as she looked over to Tenten who looked as if she was having the same effects. Wait what was she thinking about again? Tsunade struggled to stay focused but her eyes kept slowly fluttering. It was like trying to leave your warm loving bed into the freezing cold morning. You knew you had to but your body just didn't seem to register the command. Tsunade slowly looked around as she heard the rustling of the trees, were those sakura blossoms floating in the air? Somewhere in the back of her mind Tsunade registered it wasn't cherry blossom season. But all of that didn't matter, for all Tsunade could help think about was how beautiful the blossoms looked in the moonlight. Slowly the blossoms came towards them enveloping their bodies and that's when they lost consciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura heard the resounding thumps as two bodies fell from the tree. She stood up straightening her clothes she felt rather proud of herself, being as that was her first in field test run. Now to go see her two little spies were, she headed over to the direction in which she knew them to be. When she arrived though she was a little taken back, she half expected Tenten but not Tsunade herself to be here. _Ohh this was bad.._ Tsunade's temper was something even Ibiki sensei feared. What if she was mad she knocked her out of an at least a 10-foot tree, no less? She worriedly cocked her head to the side, looking at Tsunade's body slightly snoring, butt in the air and arms spread wide. _Yeah.. This was bad_. She pulled Tsunade in an upright position against a tree, pulling Tenten after as well. Okay, they at least looked a little better, she hoped.. She only put a small genjutsu on them so they were set to wake up.. any minute now actually. Sakura sat down on a tree stump that was direct across from them lightly tapping her foot in either dread or anticipation, she didn't know which.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsunade gently started to open her eyes. _What had just happened?_ One-minute Tenten and she were watching Sakura then the next .. Wait, did that little brat perform a genjutsu on them and without even Tsunade being the wiser? She slowly looked over to Tenten who seemed to be slowly rousing herself. She then looked across from her seeing a very remorseful Pinkett.

Sakura quickly put her hands up in a defeated position, "I'm so sorry La- Tsunade, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have performed that genjutsu. You see it's a special technique for tracing purposes and-."

Tsunade put her hand up, "Geesh, last Sunday I couldn't you to say one word. Today your babbling my year off. Tenten wakeup."

"Huh, what?" Tenten said sleepily, finally rousing from her nap.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Tsunade asked her, directly looking Sakura in the eyes.

At this sakura was at a loss for words again. She never was a good liar, especially when it came to Tsunade. "Well, you see there's this book-."

Tsunade waved her off, "Enough with the book bullshit, I want the real story of how you learned to use chakra."

Sakura winced at Tsunade's harsh words, she should have seen that coming. "I.. I can't tell you, at least not right now. But please believe me when I tell you I'm no threat to you or what you're working on. In fact, I think I could be a useful addition to your team. You just have to believe me when I say now is not the right time."

Tsunade studied the girl before her, she didn't like secrecy, especially when it came to her team. There was something different about this girl though, it was almost like she knew her like there was a close bond between them she wasn't fully aware of. Plus, she had them here unconscious for kami knows how long, she could have turned them in or killed them.. but she didn't, that had to count for something.

"Fine, I'm going out on a limb here Sakura Inuzuka, but I swear if something starts not feeling right or something happens to one of my girls.. I don't care what clan you're from you will disappear from existence, got it?"

Sakura lightly gulped, she had seen Tsunade put the fear of kami into the toughest of men and she knew for a fact she was very capable if not ready to do what she threatened. "Yes, ma'am, I'm fully aware of the consequences of my actions."

Tsunade stared at her for half a second more, as if weighing her answer for its worth. "Good," she finally said, "Then let's get going."

She pulled herself up looking a little worse for wear falling from a tree and still being in the after effects from the genjutsu. She then proceeded to help Tenten who seemed to be feigning a little worse, slightly wobbling on her way up..

Sakura wanted to snicker at their half hazard appearances but thought better of it. "Where are we going?" She asked as Tsunade started to head out of the training field.

"To our real location, of course," Tsunade explained proceeding to walk ahead of her, "You didn't think we would bring you to our direct location without testing you first did you?" she turned her head to slightly wink at Sakura.

"I figured that much," she said as she jogged to catch up, "but where is this special location?"

At this tenten interrupted, "Remember where we met last time?"

Sakura looked to Tenten who was walking right beside her, "In that abandoned training field?"

Tenten smiled as she nodded, "Yup, that's the one."

Tsunade walking ahead of them then chimed in, "Yeah I heard you did quite a number on our training field last time. We had to spend a good week cleaning it up."

Sakura chuckled scratching the back of her head, "Uhh yeah I'm sorry about that. If I would have known it was still in use-" _Or didn't let my emotions get the better of me,_ she thought idly.

"It's okay," Tenten interrupted her, "When Tsunade spares it takes us almost a whole month to clean up and-"

"That's enough Tenten," Tsunade exclaimed before she could say anything else.

Tenten quickly shut her mouth slightly giggling to Sakura, she lightly giggled back. _So this Tsunade specialized in hand to hand combat as well, this was going to be interesting._

When they arrived it looked like an ordinary abandoned training ground, not a person around for miles. Sakura knew better though because she could feel the henge barely in the air. If she wasn't looking for it, she would have missed it completely.

"I'm assuming you know how to break a henge," Tsunade said as she started to put up her hand signals. Sakura only nodded putting up her own and Tenten fallowing suit. Sakura gasped at what was revealed before her, there must have been at least 50+ women on this training field. Some she believed to have never met before. "Well, this is it," Tsunade said, "What do you think? Everyone here has ben specifically trained by yours truly, except yourself, but that's a conversation for a later date."

Sakura was relieved she didn't push it again. She was overcome by the beauty of it and a sense of belonging. "What do I Think? Words can't begin to describe what I feel," Sakura eyes slightly moist at her words.

Tsunade slightly smiled at the girl feeling like she'd made the right decision. "Ahh, here are some of my best students," Tsunade said as a group of girls approached them. Sakura wanted to cry, before her, she saw Ino, Hinata, and Shizune. A feeling of homesickness overcame her and she had to almost choke back tears, she wanted to hug all of them but knew better of it.

Tsunade began to introduce them, "Sakura this Ino Nara but she is a descendant of the Yamanaka clan."

"Heya," Ino waved at her giving her one of her cocky smiles

.

"And this is Hinata Hyuga, she from one of the most prominent clans in our village," Tsunade said proceeding with the introductions.

Hinata only smiled, slightly bowing. So she wasn't married yet or at least she hoped, knowing their thoughts on marrying within their clan. Sakara shook the thought from her mind. _No, she and Naruto were meant to be together, regardless of which realm they were in, they had to be._ "And finally," Tsunade said with a smile, "My second in command, Shizune Shiranui"

"It's nice to meet you," Shizune said bowing in her direction as well.

"I have a few others but I don't see them at the moment,' Tsunade said scanning the fields.

"Kurenai and Anko are currently in a sparring match right now ma'am," Shizune informed her.

"Oh good, this will give you a chance to see what are practices are like," Tsunade said while nodding at Shizune to lead the way. They all followed Shizune to the far left of the training field where she could see Anko and Kurenai in a combat ready position.

"No mind games Kurenai," Anko said before the fight began.

"You know I can't make that promise Anko," Kurenai replied calmly, "I don't like your snakes but you don't hear me complaining."

Anko smirked, "Awe, but they say such lovely things about you," Anko said letting her snake tongue slither out playfully.

Everyone chuckled, "Enough bantering you to, just get on with it!" Ino yelled at them playfully.

Sakura positioned herself next Ino, out of anyone she longed to hug her the most. Back in the day she and Ino were once considered enemies but after the last war, they had slowly rebuilt their friendship. Now she could fully say in the other realm Ino was her best friend. Even if she had a tendency to make Sakura want to strangle her sometimes and a tendency to blab anything you told her. Sakura loved her like the sister she never had.

"This should be interesting," she said as Sakura approached her left side.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked not realizing Ino was addressing her.

"Well, Kurenai is our strongest genjutsu type. She almost always wins in matches simply because if you're caught in her genjutsu you don't make it out." Sakura could see Anko dispelling snakes from her arm as if they were an extended limb as she charged towards Kurenai.

"But.." Ino continued idly, "With that being said Anko is the only snake yielder we have."

"Snakes?" Sakura asked as she watched Kurenai sink herself into the earth avoiding the offending snakes.

"Yes, Ino leaned in as if she were pertaining some particularly juicy gossip, "You see, when Anko was a young girl Orochimaru- you've heard of him, right?" Sakura only nodded proceeding Ino to continue as she watched the fight unfold before her. "Well, Orochimaru liked to conduct experiments.." Sakura continued to listen as she watched Kurenai appear behind Anko kunai to her throat. "He would use mainly girls because he realized like others that women could also possess and wield chakra. I know shocker right?" Ino said sarcastically, "Anyways he realized that there was a huge untapped potential with women, everyone would notice if experiments were conducted on boys but no one was the wiser when it came to women."

Anko quickly poofed into thin air dispelling her clone. She almost caught Kurenai off guard as she threw a kunai at her with deadly accuracy. Kurenai was just barely able to dodge, the kunai nicking her arm before she was on the defense again. Anko charged toward her throwing a punch in her direction.

"There were 10 girls that Orichimaru had run through the same experiment before they caught on to him. Anko was the only to survive," Ino said solemnly.

Kurenai quickly dodged each attack being on the defensive backing up with each kick or punch.

"They conducted tests on her but besides her memory loss as well as having a cursed mark she seemed fine. Tsunade knew better, though, After Anko was able to leave the hospital Tsunade immediately started her training and it was then she found her new affinity for snakes, just like you know who," Ino wagged her eyebrows up and down amusedly."

Finally, Kurenai had nowhere to retreat as her back hit a tree. Anko charged at this dispelling her snakes once again wrapping Kurenai tightly against the tree, instead of hearing defeat though she heard a resounding pop and that's when Anko was trapped. The tree seemed to reach towards her enclosing itself around her, she was unable to even move her arms to dispell herself from the genjutsu. To everyone else, it simply looked as if Anko was stuck in a stationary position to the tree.

"Well," that's all she wrote folks," Ino said.

"Wait," Sakura exclaimed watching the battle before her, "she has one last move available." Tsunade looked towards Sakura at her comment she slightly smirked knowing exactly what she meant.

Kurenai while having Anko fully caught in her genjutsu approached the tree Anko was leaning against "Giving up yet?"

"Na it hadn't crossed my mind yet," Anko smirked lightly.

Kurenai had made one fatal mistake with this decision. She forgot about Anko's snakes that were still dispelled from her left arm. Anko quickly commanded them as they wrapped themselves around Kurenai's body, leaving Kurenai completely immobile.

"Now you can give up if you'd like to princess," Anko wisecracked to her.

"Idiot, we're both stuck here, it's a tie," Kurinai said looking rather pissed off.

"I don't do ties," Anko growled tightening the grip of her snakes.

"I could always just knock you unconscious," Kurenai said matter of factly.

This is where Tsunade cut in, "Alright you two that's quite enough, I don't need to be dragging someone home tonight."

Anko groaned at this releasing her snakes after Kurenai quickly dispelling her genjutsu.

"You know, you really aren't any fun Tsunade," Anko wined.

"Yeah, yeah save it," Tsunade waved her off, "Sakura, Tenten, get out here?"

Sakura looked alarmed, "Huh?"

Surely she didn't mean her, there had to be another Sakura here somewhere. She looked around the area as Tenten exited the group to head to the middle of the field.

Tsunade looked at Sakura expectingly, "Come on Sakura, we don't have all night."

Sakura's eyes were like saucers, "Oh no no, I'd much rather just observe today thank you," Sakura said quickly trying to bow out.

"What? Are you afraid of losing again pinkie?" Tenten goaded her from the field, she smirked slightly at her new nickname for Sakura, everyone started to lightly chuckle at this.

Sakura could feel her temper flaring, she could take a lot of nicknames but pinkie?! Sakura was made fun of for two things as a child and that was her unusually large forehead and her abnormal pink hair. Sakura never did take teasing well.

Oh really now that's how we're gonna play, is it? She obviously didn't know who she was messing with. Sakura quickly shed her hospital gear, now in her shorts and tank top. She walked out to the middle if the field to join Tenten. Tentens confident smile grew wider, "Be careful now pinkie, I know your fighting style now. I won't go so easy on you this time.

Sakura only smirked back at her words, "Awe sweetie, but you really don't know shit about me.." At that moment Sakura plummeted her fist to the ground. The ground easily gave way, rippling like water causing an earthquake to crash around her. Tenten didn't even have a chance to react as she plummeted under the rubble.

Sakura smirked once again as she found Tenten pinned under some upturned earth, eyes wide as saucers. She made quick work of pulling the boulder off of her helping her up. She then proceeded to heal her wounds.

"Word to the wise, don't underestimate me.. ever," Sakura said with a deathly serious tone. Tenten stayed silent being half in shock, in fact, everyone was silent. Sakura could swear she would hear crickets if it wasn't for other women sparing in the distance.

Finally, she heard someone break the awkward silence as she was healing Tentens leg.

"Wooo! Way to go Sakura, that was totally bad ass!" Yep, that was definitely Ino Sakura lightly smiled. Everyone slowly started cheering after that until it was a full on applause. After healing the last of Tentens wounds Sakura looked at her smiling, "No hard feelings?"

Tenten hesitated for a minute as if weighing her words. Sakura thought she might actually be upset but then she gently smiled, "No, no hard feelings. I definitely won't underestimate you ever again though and I'll be sure to watch your temper of yours." They both started laughing at this.

Tsunade was in utter shock, where had this girl come from?

Tenten had said the girls fighting style was just like Tsunade's but she never expected this.. The girl was hell on wheels and then some. Along with her knowing medical ninjutsu? She lightly smirked for the second time this evening, if she didn't know any better she would have guessed this girl was her spitting image. Tsunade quickly thought back to her first encounter with Sakura the day she entered the hospital, _"Tsunade it's me... your Apprentice."_

Tsunade was jarred from her memory at Shizune's words. "Quite a fiery one, that new recruit is, kinda reminds me of someone else I know. Don't you think?" she winked at Tsunade. _Yes, she certainly did.. she certainly did._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **Authors Notes:** Okay so I wanted to get your guy's quick thoughts on a few things. I just recently finished watching The Last Naruto Movie, FINALLY! lol. Naruto and Hinata are so cute! But.. I felt rather disappointed that there was no Sasuke and Sakura action like ATAL. And the preview totally made it seem like there would be! I mean I don't particularly like them as a couple in the first place but c'mon, Sakura is such an awesome character she deserves a happy ending too right? Does anyone else feel this way? So anyways getting to my point I was listening to a song the other day and it totally gave me an idea for a new story (Don't worry I won't start till I finish this story first) What if Sasuke came back to find Sakura the envy of everyone's attention? Instead of Sakura chasing after Sasuke the roles where all the sudden reversed and we saw Sasuke having to court and fight for Sakura's attention, who now could seem (like how Sasuke normally is) like she could really care less for Sasuke's attention. Tell me what you guys think, please!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG I thought I'd never get this chapter posted. I want to deeply apologies for my lack of updates. I posted on my home page but I doubt any of you read that. Lol Any ways school has started back up and with that it means me being a full-time student and working two jobs. So, I will try to post when I can but I can't guarantee any time frames I do apologies. As to that though I love you all and can't wait for you to read this new chapter, its over 6,000 words which is a new record for me! So again, please review and like it means the world to me really.

P.S WARNING MATURE CONTENT. If you are wary of sexual scenes please skip the end of chapter. You've all been officially warned.

Much love,

Blossom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of weeks since her first night in the training field. Sakura slowly but surely could start to see and feel her life in this current realm improving. Every Sunday Sakura would leave the Inuzukas household in her hospital uniform, on the pretense that she was working at the hospital. Only for her to meet with the girls instead at the abandoned training ground. Fortunately for her, the Inuzuka Clan was none the wiser to her true whereabouts on Sundays. There she felt like she found a little solace of her former self. Within a few short weeks, Sakura was quickly able to help a handful of girls enhance their skills exponentially. Showing them Jutsus that in the other realm she knew was in their capability. She felt needed and useful there like she belonged to something much bigger than herself.

Kiba's and her relationship had started to grow exponentially better as well. She still wouldn't call it a relationship per say.. (because they really didn't talk all too much) But the way he smiled at her across the dining table occasionally or took enough interest to ask her how her day was. The way he would make a wise crack comment about something to her at dinner that would almost have her snorting her food all over the table and a very disgruntled looking clan leader.

He was acknowledging her, no longer was she the bane of his existence. It wasn't much but it meant they were getting somewhere, redefining the lines in their relationship. Where that destination was or where those lines would end.. she wasn't exactly sure.

But she found herself smiling more unintentionally or humming lightly as she bustled around through the day. She would quickly haste to admonish herself. _Don't get too comfortable Sakura.._

Getting comfortable here was a slippery slope for disaster. For if she became comfortable she would soon start to forget she needed to return to her true home.. or want to for that matter.

One morning Kiba stopped Sakura after breakfast just before she left the table, empty dishes on tow.

"Hey Sakura", Kiba stopped her hesitantly.

Sakura turned around looking in his direction, "Yeah?"

He scratched the back of his head, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Well uhm.. tomorrow night there's a clan gathering- its more of a formal party really.. It's to celebrate the birth of our clan.. All the higher ups will be there- it's kinda a drag.. But there will be food and stuff," Kiba shook his head as if to clear his rambled thoughts, "Anyways I'm getting side tracked," he chuckled lightly. "Wives are invited and uhm I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna go with me?"

Sakura looked at him blankly was Kiba asking her on a date? Technically this was a formal gathering.. so he could only be asking out of obligation but deep down she knew if Kiba truly wanted to go alone he would, clan elders be damned. She knew their relationship had been slowly but surely changing but this was something she hadn't expected in the slightest.

Kiba cleared his throat as if to remind her she still hadn't responded, pulling Sakura out of her jumbled thoughts enough to stammer, "B-but I have nothing to wear?" Inner Sakura was currently facing palming herself, _really Sakura of all the things to come out of your mouth I have nothing to wear?_ But her statement was true none the less, for she seemed to have a million sundresses but nothing she would consider formal. Unless she considered her wedding dress which was stored in a zip lock baggie at the end of her closet, but that was simply out of the question.

Kiba lightly smirked at her stuttered approach. She was always a spitfire, always quick with her rebuttals. So he took personal pride when he could throw her off even just for a second.

Getting to know Sakura more had shown she had more expressions than anger and indifference. Surprisingly he found himself slightly intrigued by her and her many different expressions. Wanting to fit more of pieces that made Sakura, he found himself asking her questions and doing things that were uncharacteristic of him, longing to pull different interactions from her. Every time she laughed at his jokes or smiled as she told of how she helped Hana plant a new flower in their garden, how she would giggle as Akamaru licked her face or how she blushed at him in a pretty shade that matched her hair, he found himself more intrigued.

"So, is that your way of letting me down easy.. or do you really need something to wear?" he said playfully.

"No, I really don't have anything. That is unless you want me wearing my wedding dress?" She lightly chuckled, "but I'd actually really like that." She lightly tucked a few pink strands behind her ear, "that is to go with you," her smile was small and genuine. Kiba couldn't help finding her slightly endearing, happy he pulled yet another expression from her. It was different from the smiles he got from most girls, being sultry and full of lust, it was usually triggered to get one thing from him. Her smile, on the other hand, was just so beautiful how had he not- _whoa where the hell had that come from?_

He pulled himself from his thoughts to find Sakura looking at him expectantly. He realized he must have been looking at her dumbly for some time now. _Smooth Kiba_ , "Uhh," he scratched the back of his head trying to not let a blush stain his cheeks, thankful for his tan skin. "Girl problems.. I'm not very good with that kinda stuff. I know Hana is supposed to go out dress shopping for tomorrow. I'm sure she'd help you pick something out."

Hana had peeked her interest at this having been watching their interaction from the shadows for a few minutes now, "Of course, you can come with me Sakura! We'll make a day of it." she smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks, Hana" Kiba said still keeping his eyes on Sakura's.

"No prob bro, just make sure you show her a good time otherwise someone else will," she looked at Kiba expectantly.

"Right.. whatever you say, Hana," he looked at her questionably, trying to figure out what her angle was.

"I mean it," Hana said walking away winking at Sakura, "Sakura's truly a class all her own."

At this point, Sakura was verging on the color a deep cherry red. "Well I had better get these dishes put away," she said as she scuttled into the kitchen before she could be further embarrassed.

Kiba chuckled, she really was pretty when she blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, what had she gotten herself into? She could hardly recognize herself, she lightly touched her face trailing the fresh contours of makeup Hana had applied. She always was pretty but she always went for a more natural look barely applying makeup and leaving her hair natural, letting it form its own natural waves. The way Hana had done her hair and makeup though.. she looked simply elegant. Her hair was actually curled, falling in soft ringlets down her back and her makeup was completely done even to the contours and highlights. She finished off with a soft brown smoky eyeshadow rimmed with a shimmery coal eyeliner and a soft nude lipstick that seemed to make her lips look full and plump. Sakura proceeded to run her fingers down her sides, how did she get talked into buying this dress in the first place? Her mind quickly reminded her of earlier that day when Hana practically squealed upon seeing the dress and demanded that she tried it on and then that she purchased it. She said something along the lines that the dress was breathtaking on her. Sakura agreed it was simply beautiful on her but she couldn't help feeling self-conscious in it. The dress was a floor-length dress that was all black except for the rhinestones that embroidered the sweetheart neckline. It was a halter top that left her back completely bare for all to see, showing off her nicely sculpted back. It hugged her curves so elegantly, draping softly at her hips, Sakura felt like a goddess in human form. Hana had completed Sakura's ensemble with a 1-inch wide silver rhinestone bracelet and matching choker necklace, finishing off with a pair of strappy heels that had rhinestones embroidered on them as well. Sakura took a shaky breath, turning to examine herself at all angles once more. To say she was a little nervous would be an understatement.

Hana came behind her in the mirror in her own red gown. "You look beautiful Sakura," her mouth turned upward forming around her k-nine into a sly smile. "Don't worry, Kiba won't be able to take his eyes off you trust me."

Sakura took another deep breath that was the problem, wasn't it.. What would Kiba think? Would he like what he saw? Or would he be indifferent as always? When did it become so important to her what he thought? She knew it shouldn't matter, their marriage was only political after all.. But for some reason, she couldn't help but wish for Kiba to notice her more than just someone to be cordial with throughout the day.

Sakura looked over to Hana, who was adjusting her strap on her heel. "Are you ready to go Sakura?"

Sakura looked at herself once more in the mirror, _come on Sakura it's now or never you can do this_. With renewed confidence, she turned away from the mirror, "Yes, I'm ready."

Kiba waited at the junction in the hallway. He was wearing his classic formal attire but as usual spicing it up his own way. He had on a slim fit tuxedo with a red button up shirt underneath forgoing a tie letting the shirt hang almost 1/4 open. He leaned against the wall looking up at the clock. "What's taking them so long anyway?" Kiba huffed in Akamaru direction, "girls are a pain in the ass."

Akamaru laying at the foot of the stairs chimed in, "Are you sure I can't go with you guys?" he whined.

Kiba groaned, "We've been over this Akamaru, all the nin-kin are to stay home for this party. We won't be gone long I promise okay buddy," he tousled Akamaru fur. At this, he heard someone approach the top of the stairs. "Finally, you guys I was about to-" Kiba's words caught in his throat as he quickly forgot how to breathe.

There at the top of the stairs was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. He blinked again, wait a minute was that his wife?! Sakura had turned a pretty shade of pink probably from all his staring but Kiba couldn't help do anything but that. He was transfixed by her elegant form and beautiful features, she looked like a goddess in human form. He had always found Sakura pretty but now she looked like what every guy could only dream of and she was his, of all people to bring home tonight. At this point, Sakura had passed him down the stairs and was collecting her shawl for the evening. His eyes followed her finally getting an eye on the back of the dress. If Kiba had forgotten how to breath when he first saw the dress he was pretty sure he was having an aneurysm at this point as his jaw dropped to the floor. Sakura's back was completely bare and kami it looked amazing his eyes traveled down her creamy toned skin looking soft to the touch.

"Kiba shut your mouth your mouth you'll let flies in," Hana said softly as she gently fingered his jaw up, knowing full well in what he was in awe of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this point, Kiba was near banging his head on the table. So far he had gawked at Sakura, to the point in which she had to clear her throat. Asked her if she was having fun, which was a stupid question because no one could have fun at these boring ass functions. And finally (as if it made any difference) if she'd like something to drink. Where was smooth with the ladies Kiba that he always relied on upon? Figures when he truly needed him he would all but disappear, _coward.._ It's just that Kiba had never experienced this before being tongue tied with someone of the opposite sex, that is he always knew just what to say in order to make his conquest his, at least for the night anyway. Sakura, on the other hand, was as always a different story.. Maybe his sister was on to something about her being in a different class, he lightly wondered if she was let alone from the same female gender. Everything he thought he knew about the female gender Sakura either did it the complete opposite or redefined it to a higher better standard. She was a conundrum, a complexity, but not the bad kind. The kind you wanted to spend sleepless ours investing because you knew the rewards would be greater than anything on this earth.

It would seem kami was finally starting to feel sorry for Kiba this evening though, for he heard something that may give him an edge finally.. Music. Kiba hated to admit it but maybe his mom was on to something when she literally dragged him tooth and nail off to dance lessons, for the better half of a year. His teacher had said he was rather good too much to his chagrin.

He looked over to Sakura, who was sitting beside him. She was seeming to admire an old couple dancing wrapped up in their own little world. For a minute Sakura looked like she was wrapped up right along with them. Kiba lightly chuckled, _ever the hopeless romantic_.

He leaned into Sakura's ear whispering softly, "Would you like to dance?" Sakura quickly looked at him looking slightly shocked but also seeming to judge his statement, as if to see if he was playing some type of cruel prank.

Finally, after finding nothing Sakura slowly asked, "Are you sure? Because if you're not comfortable, I'm fine just sitting I was-"

Kiba chuckled again grabbing her hand, interrupting her rambling, "Come on Sakura." He gracefully led her to the dance floor and pulled her into him, kami was she small. He always knew Sakura to be petite but he never truly knew how fragile her frame was until she was pressed up against him. He took her hand and wrapped the other at her waist rather intimately. This was the closest they had ever together, both willing that is. Kiba stole a look at her face, she was looking around anywhere and everywhere but at him. She was nervous, maybe a little small talk might ease things a bit. Kiba gently started to sway them to the dance, resting his mouth close to her ear so he could be heard over the music. "You know I've been told I'm a rather good dancer."

Sakura lightly smirked, "What is that what Akamaru tells you when you two practice together?"

Kiba lightly laughed, "Hey, I'll have you know Akumaru's a wonderful dancer and I'd be careful who you're insulting there."

"Why? Afraid I'll hurt your big alpha pride?" Sakura snickered.

"No actually Akamaru's, he's probably your biggest fan club you know. Something about you give really good ear rubs. He doesn't take to teasing pretty well, you know how master's personalities rub off on pets and all the that. Anyways I would hate to see your favorite shoes become his new chew toy. I think he said he prefers the left ones now I think about it.."

Sakura pulled back to look Kiba in the eyes, "He wouldn't dare.." Kiba tried to look serious. But in the end, couldn't hold it in and started to burst out into laughter.

Sakura's look of shock turned quickly into a pout, "Ha-ha, very funny Kiba. You're such a smartass." Sakura tried to swat at his chest with the hand that was resting on his shoulder but Kiba quickly improvised by pulling her closer his chest.

Kiba rested his mouth near her ear once more, "Got you.." Kiba could see from his peripheral vision that she had turned that pretty shade of pink he'd grown quite fond of. They stayed like this for a while swaying gently to the music. When the song ended Kiba let go of her, sadly forcing Kiba to withdraw from their embrace. To his surprise, Sakura looked almost reluctant to leave their little embrace as well. Kiba was about to lead her back to the table when a woman lightly tapped him on the shoulder, an Inuzuka to be exact, one of his 4th cousins. If he could recall her name started with a k or something.

She batted her eyes softly to Kiba, "Kiba, could I please have the next dance?" She brought herself slightly closer to Kiba, ignoring the fact that Sakura was still standing there. Kiba looked to Sakura, _fuck_ Sakura still hadn't got her memory back so she wouldn't understand that as an alpha he couldn't refuse a dance request from an of the female in their clan. He looked in her direction to see only slightly confused eyes and what looked like hostility for the young women standing next to him.

He just prayed she wouldn't be too mad, with a deep breath Kiba turned to the girl who almost had herself pressed against him and said, "Of course". He looked towards Sakura with pleading eyes trying to convey this isn't what he really wanted, "I'll Uhm, be back in a minute Sakura." Sakura didn't seem to catch his drift though as she slowly turned, she conveyed no emotion just blankness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura came back inside after getting some fresh air. She looked to see if the two "lovebirds" were still dancing but didn't see them. She could have wandered back to her table to see if Kiba perhaps decided to sit back down but right now she couldn't face him. She decided to make her way to the restroom to freshen up. She couldn't believe she let things get this far, of course Kiba hadn't changed.

How could she let herself get so worked up over a guy, didn't she learn the first time? She went to the sink splashing her arms with cold water. Normally she would splash her face with water to help clear her mind but her makeup, unfortunately, got in the way of that.

She looked at herself steadily in the mirror why did it matter to her anyway? So what if a girl was hitting on Kiba right in front of you? She looked at herself steadily as if to warrant herself _, shinobi rule #25 never show emotion Sakura_. Then her resolve started to crumble a bit as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, knowing how weak she truly was, "You can't keep him.." At that moment, as if her night couldn't possibly get worse, the bathroom door opened. Sakura quickly dabbed at her moistened eyes before the random intruder saw. _Oh great_ , Sakura wanted to roll her eyes as she saw in the reflection of the mirror who it was. The slut of the pack decided to make her appearance in Sakura's only solitude for the evening. Kami had to have appointed her his own personal jester there was no other explanation. Sakura glared at her through the reflection in the mirror her eyes turning toward mint steal. She slowly eyed the woman up and down, well she certainly looked Kiba's type, dress 3 in. too short and makeup that could trifle a drag queens, _yup total slut_.

The said woman was pulling on her dress to give it imaginary added length that obviously wasn't there. She quickly stopped her actions though as she caught Sakura's eyes through the mirror. A smirk slowly transformed her face into a tigress as if she were ready to pounce on her next unexpecting victim.

"Oh come now honey, you can't really get mad and stake claim on something that's not really yours," she said sickly sweet as she lightly shrugged her shoulders, approaching the mirror to Sakura's right. She began to check her makeup in the mirror reapplying a dark red lipstick from her handbag.

Sakura was lost for words shock overriding her whole system. She had heard Inuzukas woman to be total bitches but this woman must be the pick of the litter. She obviously didn't know Sakura knew at least 50 different ways to make her disappear and that's if she wanted to make it look like and accident. The women seemed to have wanted to seal her fate though, because she took a side glance look at Sakura's shocked expression, her mouth slightly curving upward once more at Sakura's expression and proceeded to continue. "You may be married to him but I can see and smell that you two haven't mated. Which in my books, and to most of this clan makes him fair game." She then turned to Sakura a look of fake sympathy riddled her face, "Poor thing, you probably don't even know how to satisfy an alpha. It's okay don't beat yourself up to bad, it's really only a job for a true Inuzukas anyway." She lightly snickered excusing herself out of the restroom. Sakura was a second away from yanking the girl back by her thick nappy brown hair, but then by the grace of kami, reason kicked in. _Control yourself Sakura, you can't blow your secret. Not only that but you're representing the head of the clan._ Sakura tightly gripped the sinking hearing the porcelain slightly crack at the pressure. Just then she heard one of the stalls flush, that's funny she thought no one was in here. She really must have gotten rusty or tonight her thoughts were in such an array she couldn't use her senses properly. Suddenly the bathroom stall opened revealing Tsume exiting the stall. Sakura wanted to slam her head against the sink, anything to put her out of her current misery. She had probably heard everything. Tsume walked up to the sink the other women had just been at, proceeding to wash her hands.

"You know you can't let them get away with that. This isn't the Huega clan where we bite our tongue to save face. I mean you can't go attack the girl, at least not here," a small smile grew on her face revealing one of her canines, "but there are other ways on staking claim on what yours." Tsume turned towards her, "You're an alpha now whether you to have mated yet or not. You need to start acting like one before some underdog thinks they can overthrow you." With that last statement, Tsume left Sakura with her thoughts exiting the restroom.

Sakura faced herself in the mirror once more. Is that what her problem was, that she wanted Kiba to be hers? _No that couldn't_ \- But even as she was about to tell herself that she knew it to be a lie. Whether she had come to terms with it or not somewhere in her deep fucked up subconscious she wanted Kiba to be hers and hers alone, and if she wanted that especially in this clan she was going to have to fight for it.

Sakura finally excited the bathroom feeling like her resolve was finally in place, she slowly crossed the dining hall making her way back over to their table. When she approached their table she found Kiba sitting down looking bored out of his mind, as slut for brains was pressing herself against him trying to engage him in some pointless story. _Don't let her intimidate you Sakura, stake you claim._ She sat down in the other adjacent seat next to Kiba, to her surprise, he almost looked relieved by her presence. Kiba tag along on the other hand, not so much. She looked back to Kiba again as if Sakura was only a mild annoyance, "Anyways me and some of the other girls are going out tonight. We'd just love it if you to join us Kiba," she batted her eyes softly letting her hand gracefully touch his inner thigh. _This bitch just wouldn't quit._ Sakura was about to tell her to fuck off when a wicked idea came across her mind.

She acted half on impulse as a small smile grew on her lips. She leaned her chest against Kiba caressing his chest lightly causing the other woman to lean back against her own chair. "Kiba I'm really tired, you know what I would really love? Is to go home so I can have some alone time with MY husband." Sakura let her fingers delicately follow his jaw line tilting his face towards her own, giving him a sly smile she made the final move, pressing her lips against his. The minute her lips touched his, an array of butterflies she never even knew existed transformed from her lower stomach spreading in every which way direction. At first, his lips were hard and firm almost unyielding to her kiss, but then they seemed to soften as if succumbing to the feeling himself.

In that moment She felt something melt inside her that hurt in the most wonderful of ways. The kiss was simple and pure but yet time had stopped and in that moment, everything was transformed and beautifully enhanced. Sakura was becoming dizzy, she slowly released Kiba's lips her heart pounding her chest. The kiss only lasted seconds but felt like an eternity. Sakura was about to pull away completely but hesitated on another impulse. She wasn't sure exactly why she did it. Maybe it was the fact her head was currently swimming and rational Sakura was drowning there somewhere, but instead of pulling away she let her lips gently glide down his neck a nip at the sensitive area. Sakura felt him become rigid beneath her. During this time she took a chance to spare a glance at Kiba's fangirl. To Sakura's amusement the poor women looked as of she'd swallowed a hairball. Before she could fully revel in her victory though she felt Kiba stand from the table grabbing Sakura's arm in tow as he made his way for the exit. Sakura gulped maybe she had pushed this game a little too far.

Heading toward the exit she saw Tsume and Hana engaged in a conversation among themselves. When they saw them approaching Tsume looked as if they were going to address them but once looking at Kiba's face thought better of it. _Oh kami_ , she tried to catch up instead of being dragged to get a glimpse of Kiba's face but to no avail, he was just walking too damn fast and her heels were aiding in the fight against her. If Kiba's spit fire of a mother was afraid to address him what was to become of her? As soon as she was outside Kiba released her arm in favor of starting to perform hand seals, ones that Sakura recognized was a teleportation Jutsu. Where was he going? He dragged her all the way out her just to leave? Sakura thought process was cut off though because at the last hand seal Kiba pulled her towards him. Sakura felt the lurch of her stomach as the Jutsu took effect and everything went blank. When everything came back into focus Sakura was already dry heaving. It'd been months now since she'd performed that Jutsu and she forgot of queasy it could make you. She didn't have much time to quell her stomach though for Kiba was pulling her again this time they were heading to the door of.. Wait this was their house? Kiba made quick work unlocking the door and shuffling Sakura's inside before shutting the door behind him. Sakura's faced him as he started to shut the door, she had just about had it with Kiba's allusiveness and her temper was starting to win over her fear.

"Kiba what the hell was-" Sakura was interrupted again though as Kiba grabbed her wrist and again dragged her through the house. He led her up the stairs to their bedroom where they found Akamaru languidly stretched out on their bed. He lazily lifted his head to greet them but upon seeing Kiba's expression quickly jumped off the bed tail between his legs. Oh kami, what was going to become of her? As soon as Akamaru left Kiba slammed the door behind him.

"Look Kiba I'm sorry if-" before she could even finish that sentence though Kiba was on her. He pushed her half hazardly against the wall as his lips greedily found hers nipping at the delicate flesh. And in that moment Sakura was completely and utterly, lost and to be quite honest didn't care to be found. His kiss wasn't like the kiss in the dining hall, it was demanding filled with fire and passion and god was it hot. His hands found her waist pinning her against the wall. He was dominating her and Sakura, being well Sakura, that was no easy feat. Most boys she ever kissed were gentle to afraid of her to really take control. Kiba, on the other hand, seemed to thrive in it as if he was made for the sole purpose of dominating her. He bit roughly down on Sakura's bottom lip eliciting a gasp from her, only for him to deepen the kiss thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth. Sakura felt like she was drowning in a sea of something warm and dizzying. She felt the liquid heat pull to her inner thighs once more. She was struggling to keep pace with Kiba but this time she didn't quiet mind it. She found herself wanting to be touched by him, craving it in fact. His hands curved around her waist and left a tingly sensation as they trailed up her back to the base of her neck. He broke the kiss leaving Sakura painting her lip swollen, her coal-rimmed eyes shaded a hue darker filled with lust.

Kiba didn't back away though, only turning his head slightly to place his lips near her ear.

"Do you know what you initiated back there Sakura?" He asked his voice being a deeper husk than she normally recalled, it made Sakura's shiver as she felt his warm breath fan across her exposed neck. "Answer me Sakura," he growled at her nipping at her neck in a threat to her not replying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said half winded her body still not quite catching up with the pace.

"Well princess by biting my neck, you initiated your interest in being my mate," Kiba let his lips caress her ear as he spoke in deep hushed tones. Sakura's eyes went wide, as he gently chuckled, "Do you want to be my mate Sakura?" He nipped at her ear playfully, "See, even if you don't know it yet your body calls to me. It wants me to dominate you, deep down you want to be my little beta," he nipped at her neck this time slightly sucking at the juncture. Sakura couldn't help but mewl in pleasure, "That's it my little beta," he said softly as he nuzzled her neck.

In that moment time slowed as she felt Kiba yank on the clasp at the back of her neck and the top half of her dress slide down her front. Sakura shrieked as she felt the cold air hit her skin her hands reaching up to cover her exposed flesh. She didn't succeed though, for Kiba made quick work of grabbing her arms pinning them above her head with one hand, his other returning back to her waist. He let a growl come low from his throat warning her not to resist him. Sakura wanted to squirm away as she felt the heat of his stare on her, she had never been exposed like this before in front of a man. He drank her in greedily as if he were a starving dog that had just been offered a steak dinner. He then took hold of Sakura mouth again coaxing her to be more comfortable with the situation. After a few minutes, Sakura felt the liquid heat start to return again as Kiba coaxed her tongue into intertwining with his. He released her hands in favor to let both hands trail up her sides finally reaching their destination of her exposed breast. He made sure to keep pace with his tongue in order to not let Sakura get distracted into being self-conscious again. All was in vain though, for when Kiba molded his hands to her rounded flesh Sakura gasped in delight. Kiba quickly bit down on her lip in order to keep her focused. His hands gently needed the sensitive flesh as Sakura's hands found their way to the back of Kiba neck interlocking with the short hairs at the back of his neck, desperate for anything to keep her down on earth. For when Kiba thumb began to stroke the sensitive bud at the center Sakura thought she might die. She whimpered into Kiba mouth as Kiba greedily engulfed each one with a kiss. He stopped kissing her again in favor of returning to whispering in her ear, his hands still skillfully playing with the soft flesh.

"You know how bad I've wanted to take this dress off you all damn night? Do you have any idea how bad I've wanted you these past few weeks... hell from the moment I'd laid eyes on you..." By this point Sakura was at Kiba's mercy, her body was reacting to every move and touch Kiba made like he was a fine puppeteer. Her breasts were arched into Kiba's well deserving hands, as her body was heaving with the heat and passion going through it. Speaking of heat Sakura was sure there was a liquid blaze going on in her nether region, it was a dull scorching ache that was continuously growing the more this went on. She needed something from him, anything to make the aching stop, she just wasn't sure what.

Kiba stopped his ministrations to look down at Sakura's heaving body, "Kami, you're fucking mouthwatering." Sakura was about to beg him to continue but was cut off by the sound of her own voice gasping for air, breaking free a moan she couldn't quite believe was her own. She tugged roughly on Kiba's hair as his tongue swirled around her nipple nipping playfully at the hard flesh. Sakura came the conclusion that Kiba biting her was the most erotic feeling she'd ever felt. If Sakura had a liquid blaze down there she was sure it was an inferno by now. She rubbed her legs together wantonly whimpering in the process, as Kiba repeated the same attention to its twin. Kiba was about to return to Sakura's lips when he smelled the most delicious delicate smell in all his life, it was like honeysuckle and jasmines, with a hint of musk. The scent was intoxicating, leaving Kiba in a half-conscious state of mind. He breathed in deeper realizing where the smell was coming from. A deep primal growl penetrated from Kiba's throat, "You're fucking wet Sakura."

Sakura was in such a haze she didn't realize what Kiba was muttering until it was too late. Kiba kneeled down grabbing the dress resting at her hips and ripped the fabric in fluid motion. Sakura was left exposed now clad in only her thong, jewelry and heels. _Damn Hana and her stupid reasonings. "Any other underwear will show unless you want to go nude,"_ she half mocked her in her head. Sakura wanted to squirm, anything to hide herself from Kiba's gaze but quite frankly she didn't think she could move from this wall if she tried. Kiba stared at her nether region beautifully wrapped in satin black and lace all for him. _Kami, was she dripping through her thong?_

Kiba voice was so primal when she heard it she almost had to look down to make sure it was still Kiba, "You're fucking soaked." Being this close was putting Kiba in a frenzy, her sweet smell was like nothing he'd ever smelt in his life. It was as if it was concocted just for him, his own personal narcotic. Kiba couldn't take it anymore, he took the side of her thong and ripped it in two, letting the scraps fall the floor. He'd heard Sakura's whimper in a small objection but ignored it, kami, Kiba had never seen something more beautiful in his life. She was completely shaven and dripping with the juices of what he believed to be his own personal drug. Sakura's hands went to block his path but he made quick work of enforcing them at her sides.

"Don't move," he growled. Sakura gulped she felt overexposed and terrified. Thank kami she started shaving when puberty hit, she hated the feel of hair down there. Sakura was about to suggest maybe they stop and cool down for a minute when Sakura felt heaven meat earth in one fluid moment. Kiba's warm tongue slid in between her folds as he lapped up the soaking juices surrounding her sex. Kami she tasted so good actually, she was probably the best thing Kiba had tasted ever. If he had to live off of this for the rest of his life he'd die a happy man. He could here Sakura's cries from above and it only spurred him to go deeper. He wanted his princess his little beta to feel good. He sucked her into his mouth craving more of the taste, letting his canine scrap against the delicate pearl. To Kiba's pleasure, it elicited a squeal of delight from Sakura.

Sakura was sure she had died and gone to heaven, never in her life had she felt so much pleasure. His mouth was like warm liquid satin creating pleasure in places she never thought possible. He was lapping at her most intimate of places and yet he was acting if he was a starving dog getting his first drink of water in weeks. Sakura couldn't help but cry out from the pleasure it was almost too much. She tried to jerk away but Kiba grabbed her legs keeping his mouth firm to her sex, his mouth being relentless in its pursuit to clean her fully. Sakura's legs were shaking unable to keep herself standing anymore, she was floating slowly creeping to an abyss where she had no clear idea of the destination. She was so close to it though she could almost taste - Everything came to a drastic halt though when she felt the sharp pain rip through her core. Sakura was on full alert as she looked down to see Kiba entering his middle finger inside of her. The pain made her drastically realize the situation at hand. How had she let things get so out of control? If she didn't slow things down the next thing inside of her would be Kiba's... And her virginity being gone right along with it. _Oh no no_ , yeah Sakura admitted to herself finally she liked him and wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she had just figured that out today for crying out loud. Hell, she didn't even know if she loved the guy. The pain was slowly starting to subside but by this point, Sakura had already had her realization.

She grabbed Kiba's hand and forced it away from her, "Kiba stop."

Kiba look up at her confusion riddling his face then he lightly chuckled, "Sakura now's not the time-"

"No Kiba you don't understand, I don't want this."

Kiba's next facial expression had Sakura taken back and caused a slight pain in her chest, he looked wounded as if she'd physically had harmed him in some way. "What do you mean you don't want this?

"Look Kiba, it's not you. I'm just not-"

Kiba's look of hurt quickly turned to one of an innate school boy who hadn't gotten his way. He stood up putting a hand to Sakura's mouth, "Let me fucking guess? you're not ready... Even though I'm your fucking husband and I have every right to want to have sex with my wife, but no it's whatever you're not fucking ready, right? Or maybe it's not that you're not ready in general but that it's me you're not ready for, huh?" Kiba chuckled his demeanor almost being hysterical. It put Sakura on edge this wasn't the Kiba she'd been used to for the past few weeks. He stepped away from her, pointing at her chest, furry in his eyes "I'm your husband Sakura and you hold out on me like a damn fucking cock tease!" With that, he turned and left without another word slamming the door behind him. Sakura slid herself down the wall her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She had just made things terribly worse, Kiba was probably on his way to find someone who would put out and knowing Sakura's luck it would most likely be miss slut for brains. She knew she had made the right decision because she really wasn't ready, but if that was the case why did she feel as if her heart were breaking. Sakura rested her head against her knees letting the tears run slowly down her thighs. in that moment, she had never felt furthest away from home.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took sooooo long for me to post. To be honest, I had a major case of writer's block and lack of inspiration, but I swore I would not be one of those writers who left their fans hanging with a half written story. So here we are! Again please like, review, tell your friends!lol Really though it really encourages me to continue this story knowing people are interested and enjoy my writing.

As Always much love; Blossom

P.s All thanks go to my Beta Analelle, your the best!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"PShh who needs females anyways?!" Kiba sat waiting for what must have been his sixteenth beer. He looked to his trusted companion but only got Akumaru's knowing look the one where he didn't need to have mental telepathy to be able to tell what the dog was thinking. "S'lright fine point taken but I don't need a wife that's for sure." Akumaru only whined to this response He rubbed his face groggily, everything was becoming to look blurry perfect time to pick up some company for the evening. It had been a while anyways, the ladies were bound to be missing his presence by now. This was just an added bonus for Kiba maybe he could convince not only one but two for the evening, that was a rarity in itself. When Kiba looked around though he couldn't find anyone that suited his fancy. Not that he was particularly picky or that the girls out this evening weren't appealing, they all just lacked that certain quality. That spark when they smiled in his direction, that flawless white skin begging to be touched, those mint green eyes that you seem to lose you soul into that bubble- Kiba stopped and shook his head why could he only think of Sakura. Damn it there were plenty of beautiful women here tonight all ensuring Kiba would not be left unsatisfied. Why of all nights when he needed to forget her was she plaguing his mind? He hated to admit it, but maybe her touch had been more than physical. Kiba turned with another groan half mumbling a "thank you" welcoming the opened beer from the bartender.

"Something just told me I'd see you out here tonight", a delicate hand gently started to run fingers up the nape of his neck playing with the short hairs that resided there. Contrary to the warm sensation Kiba usually got when a woman ran her fingers through his hair he only felt an emptiness and even a tad uncomfortable. He chugged his beer while lightly jerking his head forward to get out of the women tentacle-like grasp. The women paid no head to Kiba's edginess though as she simply sashayed herself into the bar stool vacant next to him. "To be honest I was a little worried the ball and chain was going to make it.. difficult for you to accept my offer," she said in a sultry tone letting her mouth slightly smirk as she took a sip from what Kiba could only assume was a fruity cocktail concoction if the smell was any indicator. "Anyways," she set her drink down on the bar in favor of letting her fingers draw delicate designs just above his kneecap. "I've heard many tales about you Kiba, not one of them disappointing in the least and I have to say its left me a bit intrigued.." On the last word, she let her fingers slip higher up the inseam of his pants leg letting him fully in on her intentions.

Kiba took the time to finally raise his head in her direction to analyze the women before him. When he first heard her voice he knew it was the women from earlier that had requested a dance that evening. His second cousin, the one that for the life of him he still couldn't place her name. Looking at her she was definitely well figured, she had a tall and slender set with a beautiful tan that most Inuzuka women had. Her hair was long chestnut brown that looked soft to the touch and accompanied by brown eyes that carried that come hither look. How easy would it be to just give this woman what she wanted? It would satisfy his urges for the evening and he wouldn't even have to attempt at trying to seduce a woman to take him home for the evening. From the way this woman was moving up his inseam inch by inch, he wouldn't have to do much of anything at all. Kiba let his mouth curve into one of his knowing smirks and was building up the voice to ask her where her place was. When the words suddenly got caught in his throat, instead of the Inuzuka women sitting before him doing delicious things to his inner thigh he was seeing Sakura. Instead of tan legs, they had turned a silken white, her hair had ribboned out to a more vibrant color of bubblegum pink and her eyes as well to a mint jaded green. Kiba backed away as if he'd been burned by the women's touch.

The women who resembled Sakura gave him a quizzical look "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kiba blinked a few times thinking he maybe shouldn't have said yes to that last beer. Closing his eyes had seemed to be a mistake though for when he did he saw her there as well. His mind quickly flashed before him her stunning smile or the way she had come to look at him in a way he'd only grown accustomed to being for solely him, or the way she laughed when she thought he had said something funny. Kiba quickly opened his eyes and to his relief, the Inuzuka girl was where he'd left her before his eyes started playing tricks on him. The girl placed a hand on his knee firmly "Kiba are you alright? You're acting really strange."

Kiba finally got his jumbled slurred thoughts in order. "Hmm, yeah I'm fine" he haphazardly reassured the women looking down at the floor, he sounded like he was talking more to himself than anyone in particular, "I think I need ssomefresh air-that's all."

The smile returned to the women's face "Oh well ill come with you. I actually don't live far from here, we can-"

"No-no I'm fine," Kiba jerked away when she tried to play with his inseam once again. He stood up half stumbling on the bar stool behind him. The alcohol was making his head spin by this point. Akamaru adjusted himself against his side in order to keep him upright. "I think I'ma jjust head home is-all" Kiba was trying to steady himself on the bar table after his sudden movement silently grateful for Akumaru securing his other side. All Kiba could think about at the moment was stopping the spins and home. He couldn't exactly place why, but he had a sudden itch to be home almost like anxiety coursing through his veins. Maybe he was having a bad episode from the alcohol or something. He had heard of other shinobi experiencing episodes like this, where they start to see things, mainly it was lost loved ones though or people killed in battle. Most people related it to PTS one of the many side effects of the shinobi life, but Kiba had never experienced it before.

The women slightly laughed "Don't be ridiculous! I live right down the road." She then stood placing her mouth on Kiba's left ear. "I'll make it worth your while.. Like you, I've never left anyone disappointed." The women at this moment took the time to gently nip his earlobe.

Instead of the Inuzuka women nipping his ear his mind produced the image of Sakura nipping his neck earlier that evening. Kiba stumbled back almost toppling over the bar stool if it wasn't for Akumaru pushing him upright once again, he whimpered to Kiba in response. Kiba ignored his companion though in favor of trying to rid himself of the claustrophobic feeling he was having. He needed some fresh air. For once in his life, it wasn't the thought of a women's touch to comfort him, it was the thought of home.

There was now hurt in the women's eyes after Kiba's third retreat from her advances, "Idk what is up with you tonight Kiba Inuzuka or why you keep treating me as if I was some burn victim, but ill have you-"

The woman was rendered speechless though by Kiba's unsteady but sudden exit for the door.

ooooooooo

Kiba sucked in deep unsteady breaths as the cold air hit him. He could not shake the anxiety that seemed to be just beneath his skin. It had been a long time since he was this drunk he could tell in the way the world shifted in an unsteady rhythm and his stomach turned in ways that weren't so pleasant. He held onto Akumaru for support as Akamaru lead in the direction he was hoping was home. Never before had he felt so repulsed by a woman before, usually if they were pretty enough and of the female gender that was enough to pass his radar. But this woman she just felt wrong in every sense of the word. She left him feeling claustrophobic and empty. Even in his jumbled state of mind, he knew if he never had to encounter that woman again it wouldn't be long enough.

Kiba looked up in relief when he saw the familiar sight of the Inuzuka compound. Oddly it wasn't enough though, for he could still feel the tenseness between his shoulders that he knew to be anxiety, something was still missing. He came upon his house finally after his fumbling with the door for what seemed like hours only to realize he was at the wrong door. After mumbling an apology to a very disgruntled looking Inuzuka woman with Akamaru's help, he finally entered his house. Slowly trudging up the stairs he slowly, begrudgingly, made his way to his room. Maybe he just needed to sleep it off and in the morning he'd wake up fine, ' _yeah that was it'_. Once he opened the door all thoughts left his mind though when he saw Sakura cuddled up in an array of pillows and blankets on their bed. Relieve instantly coursed through his veins making him only grow weak if it weren't for Akamaru directly behind him. She looked so delicate and peaceful even though he could tell she had a rough night from the look of her puffy eyes and slightly red tinted nose. A tinge of guilt coursed through him knowing he was probably the cause. Kiba haphazardly began to strip down to just his boxers wanting nothing more than to just be close to her in that moment, it was a surprise he didn't wake the whole house in his pursuit. But even through his drunken state Kiba knew this night had become a game changer for him. Because he knew for without a doubt he now wanted Sakura and only Sakura and if that meant taking things slow, hell even making a fool out of himself getting on his hands and knees like his companion then so be it. For Kiba, the town number one ladies man had become whipped by a girl with bubblegum hair, mint green eyes and who was currently sporting a very puffy red nose.

Kiba pulled himself into the bed trying, but not succeeding in not moving the whole bed. Liquid courage made people do unexpected things and Kiba was no exception for he did what he'd been subconsciously wanting to do that whole evening and pulled Sakura against himself spooning her back to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her soft pink tresses smelling the strawberry shampoo that was part of her distinct smell. He sighed in contentment, letting the most unexpected words slip past his lips.

"I'm sorry Sakura" He then slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

ooooooooo

Sakura laid awake haven been woken when he jostled the entire bed. She had expected him to come home drunk but she had never expected him to pull her so intimately close or even apologize for that matter. To say Sakura was struck immobile from shock was an understatement. She didn't know if she should let him hold her in his arms or push away and recede back to her half of the bed. She would be lying if she said she had slightly melted inside from his sentiments to her. But then again, he was drunk and who knows what he did while he was out or what he was saying sorry for. Was it because of their argument earlier or was it because he had gone out and done something he shouldn't have?..

They'd been doing so well lately though, besides that one outburst earlier. Her heart didn't want to believe that Kiba would actually carry out those deeds again regardless of his heated words. She took a look at the clock it was early still, earlier than when he'd normally come home from ... those nights. And he was actually holding her and Kami it felt so good and so, dare she say it.. right. It was like her body was made perfectly to fit next to his. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as his arm wrapped more securely around her and her heart swelled with affection, _'oh hell with it'_ inner Sakura chastised as she snuggled herself further into him. At this Kiba nuzzled his nose further into the crook of Sakura's neck whispering her name in his soft slumber. Sakura knew in that exact moment whether he told her or not, nothing had happened that night. She let her mind finally rest as she let her body be content in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright everyone, the long awaited new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has been sticking with this story and given me lovely encouragement and reviews they give me encouragement to write really. I will reiterate this story will be finished. I swear to not leave you all hanging I promise! Just life gets in the way of my writing (which is really disappointing). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will apologies in advance this chapter does not have a lot of growth physically but the emotional growth is very important with where I'm wanting to take this story. I will end my waffling though (if you'd stayed with me this far) and let you hopefully enjoy the chapter. Again, please write and review!

Much Love - Blossom

(I was too excited to post so again this chapter has not been beta'd yet.. but will be soon by Analelle hopefully )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba woke to the feeling of his brain trying to surpass his skull as he groaned out his hangover _, no more drinking.. okay that was a lie.. no more, for a week at least.._ _How much had I drunk last night?_ Kiba thought as he felt his heartbeat pulsating throughout his brain. He hadn't had a hangover this bad since he had first become a chunin and why did he feel so warm and heavy? Had he come down with a fever last night? Kiba went to move his hand to his head when he realized he was caught under something, or rather someone as he felt the tell sign of the rise and fall of a very feminine chest above him. O Kami, he got so drunk he had actually gone and spent the night with a woman. He eternally groaned, when he got home he was going to be puppy chow for sure. Sakura was already.. _Oh Kami, Sakura.._ She would never forgive him for this, sure he was upset last night but even he knew in the back of his mind he wasn't actually planning on doing anything stupid.. apparently, he underestimated himself. Kiba hated to admit it but he shuddered at the thought of seeing that look of disappointment on Sakura's face again. If there was one good thing to be had Kiba thought with some chagrin it was that the women above him felt rather nice, almost as if she was made for to fit in his arms. She felt petite and fragile but still with enough meat on her bones to feel comfortable against him and Kami was her skin soft.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to see who had fallen prey to his drunken stupor last night. To his shock and surprise, the first thing his eyes assessed was a shocking array of the most beautiful bubblegum hair. Kiba's eyes trailed down the women's features to see the most angelic face that only belonged to his wife Inuzuka Sakura. Kiba let his face creep into a soft smile as relief rushed through him. He took his free hand and brushed the soft contours of her face. His breath caught in his throat though and for a moment he completely forgot about his hangover as he watched the women's soft eyelashes flutter as she snuggled herself closer to him. She had herself draped around him as if she were a mere child and Kiba were her lifeline. An overprotective feeling assaulted Kiba, that this small creature was made for him to protect. She looked so peaceful and unabashedly beautiful even with the trail of drool forming on her cheek unto his chest. Kiba couldn't help the feeling of warmth that rushed over him as he looked at the creature before him as some of the details from the night before assaulted his groggy memory. The important detail he remembered was the weakness and relief he felt when being near this beautiful girl clinging to him. He took his free hand and let it gently stroke the soft contours of her face.

He then tore his gaze away to steal a look at the clock, careful as not to wake the resting girl above him. _Fuck_. Kiba chastised himself again for drinking so much last night. It was 8:30 and he was already 30 min late for his meeting with the Hokage. Hopefully, Jiraiya would be preoccupied with his _research_ again and forget they even had a meeting. He looked down at the peaceful girl above him again hating himself for leaving her before she woke. He stroked her sleep-matted hair away from her face to gently kiss her forehead. Maybe if he hurried he'd be back before she woke. After what seemed like ten minutes of tactical warfare of trying to rearrange the girl above him without waking her (Kami did she have freakish strength..) he dressed and trotted downstairs. Thankfully everyone was already out working or doing chores. His mom was probably wondering why Sakura wasn't there to help but Kiba would cover for her. His princess needed to sleep. He opened the fridge, thankful his mom wasn't around to watch him chug from the orange juice carton; when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye in the back garden. He let a smirk creep across his features. _Well, I'm already late. What's a few more minutes?_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sakura stretched and slowly blinked in the morning rays. She hadn't felt this well rested in.. well if she was being completely honest she couldn't recall. She smiled remembering the warm sensation of Kiba's arms embracing her. Last night was so eventful it was hard for her to believe it happened all between the span of one evening. What was she to Kiba and better yet what was Kiba to her? Sure, they were married but that was only in the political sense. She turned over expecting to see an empty bed only to be confronted with a beautiful bouquet of hand-picked daisies. Sakura blinked in surprise and sat up on the bed so she could delicately pick up the flowers. She gently stroked the petals recalling they were from the Inuzuka's garden _. How did he know these were my favorite? Was it just dumb luck?_ A smile slowly crept across her features as she tucked a stray hand of hair behind her ear. Most people thought because her name sake her favorite flowers would be cherry blossoms but in truth, it was daisies. She would need to find a vase to put these in before they wilted. Come to think of it, it was probably time for her to get up so she could get a start on the morning chores. Sakura looked up to glance at the clock on the nightstand and almost dismembered her flowers as she clambered herself out of bed. How could she have overslept by three hours? Sakura's sweat dropped while throwing on her clothes as she thought of how Tsume was probably going to bite her head off and use it as the dog's new chew toy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba ran across the rooftops back towards the Inuzuka compound. It had been as Kiba had hoped and Jiraiya had completely forgotten about their morning meeting. After searching the third women's bathhouse, and being called a pervert and hit over the head with a bar of soap, a handle scrubber, and some type of other female device Kiba was unsure of. He finally found Jiraiya at the one peephole Tsunade didn't manage to plug up. After dragging the poor Hokage away from his _research_ Kiba discovered he was to be sent on a two-week mission. He hated to leave especially since Sakura and he seemed to be in such a fragile state at the moment. His thoughts lingered back to the soft Pinkett, _I hope she found the flowers._ He also hoped he was right on thinking those were her favorite. He remembered them being a recurring theme at their wedding but then again, he could be wrong and she didn't even pick the flower arrangement. He let out a sigh, _Hey it's the thought that counts, right? Isn't that what all females are gripping about?_ Akamaru let out a bark to signal him that they were arriving at their compound. Kiba blinked in surprise and ruffled his companions head, "Thanks Akamaru." Since when had he become so distracted? A lot of things where proofing to be more difficult the more he let this little princess in, but for some reason he couldn't help to mind.

Kiba crossed the compound to enter the main household. "I'm home!" he yelled across the home as he let Akamaru in behind him.

Tsume perked out from the end of the hallway, "Where you've been all day pup? We missed both you and Sakura at breakfast this morning.." she gave Kiba a knowing look.

He scratched the back of his head, "It's not what you think Ma. I had a meeting with the Hokage and pulling him away from his.. _Research_ seems to be more of a jounin level mission."

Tsume laughed at this as they both entered the kitchen right at the time Sakura and Hanna entered from the backyard giggling about something Kiba wasn't sure of. When she entered though, he all of the sudden couldn't hear his mother talking anymore. Everything seemed like insignificant background noise compared to the sound of Sakura's laughter. Then onyx met viridian and he knew he was done for.

"Kiba!" Tsume waved her hand frantically in front of her son's face.

Kiba blinked back into reality, "W-what Ma?" Sakura began to blush as Kiba then directed his attention to his mom. Hanna looked back and forth between the two, a knowing smirk running across her lips.

Tsume shook her head. "Damn pup what's gotten into you? I asked what the Hokage wanted."

"Oh yeah.. right" Kiba scrambled to recall what had transpired only a few short hours ago. "I'm scheduled for a two-week mission to Moon country."

Hanna then chimed in, "Ooh, Moon country? What's the mission?"

"It's classified," he turned toward Hanna but quickly let his eyes fall to Sakura's.

Sakura remained silent but he could detect the worry behind her eyes. Kiba took a swallow that he only assumed was air. "Well, Ima go pack," he said quickly as he proceeded up the stairs.

Sakura was about to fallow after him when Tsume lightly grabbed her by the shoulder. "I think you both had plenty of alone time this morning, and since u decided to miss out on all the fun with this morning chores you'll be arranging dinner tonight."

Sakura eyes grew wide as sweat dropped from her forehead, "b-but I'm not a very good -."

Tsume patted her back while turning her back toward the kitchen. "Nonsense! I'll make sure you don't poison us too badly," Tsume the winked at her. Hanna gave her a sympathetic look knowing there was something deeper going on between Sakura and her brother. Barely visible to the untrained eye but budding just the same.

Kiba returned back down the stairs his pack in tow, "Well were off guys." All three entered the hallway to say goodbye. Hanna gave him a quick hug and a punch on the shoulder only a sibling would understand.

Then Tsume hugged her son and pinched his cheek, "Don't be too much trouble. Okay pup?"

Kiba swatted her hand away, "Geesh Ma, lay off would ya." Tsume only chuckled at this and after both giving Akamaru a ruffle farewell they both entered back to the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Kiba alone for the first time since that morning. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to do in this moment. _What do normal husbands do?_ Well, they would give their wives a kiss goodbye, but Kiba was too afraid Sakura would slap him for that. I mean, to be honest, she could still be pissed from last night's events. Kiba looked at her for the first time since they were left alone. Her eyes still shone brightly with worry and maybe nervousness and her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. Was she worried about him? _Damn well isn't that somthin knew,_ he didn't know how to directly handle this type of situation. He never really had a significant other to worry over him before, besides his mother and sister but it wasn't exactly the same. Kiba couldn't help but want to wash the worry off her face. Out of all of her many expressions he decided this was one of his least favorite, no matter how adorable she might look in this moment. Kiba scratched something nonexistent off his face, another nervous habit he seemed to have acquired. "Look I'll be back in two weeks.. With Naruto, it might be even sooner," she didn't look more relieved though as she cast her head downward biting her lower lip. _Awe hell_.. he crooked his index finger under her chin to adjust her gaze back to his, "Look, I'm not supposed to be talking about classified missions so this is our little secret, but it's a simple escort mission. Nothing to lose some sleep over okay?" This seemed to alleviate some of her worries much to Kiba's content as he watched some of the worry leave her eye's. He smiled at her not even realizing it as he turned to leave out the door with Akamaru, "I'll see you when I get back, k?"

Sakura softly replied, "See you," as he left out the door. Both of them had felt the change between them, their dynamic had shifted and altered into something more, the problem was though neither of them was quite sure into what.


End file.
